The making of the Tramp
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: Lady and the Tramp fic. We know all about Lady's early life but what about Tramps? This fic tells the story of his life on the streets before Lady. His friendship with Buster, his past girlfriends and ulimately how a pup grew to become a legened.
1. Chapter 1 Asking Questions

Asking questions

Asking questions

It had been three weeks since Tramp was rescued and he walked threw the streets on his way home to Lady. As he walked he thought of his argument with Buster and how it hurt to see his friend turn against him.

Flask back

"_So what's it gonna be Tramp? Me or her, your best friend or a prissy little house pet"._

"_Buster listen to me you are still my best friend nothing will change that. Look I don't want to fall out over this, we can still be friends"._

"_No Tramp you know how why I hate tame little house pets, living with humans would make you one of them"._

"_Buster I didn't mean for this to happen but I can't help how I feel about Lady she is special and I love her."_

"_You've changed since you met her Tramp"._

"_No I am still the same Tramp. Buster I am not choosing between you, you are best friend she is my girlfriend. I want to be with her but still hang out with you; I came here to explain that"._

"_No Tramp doesn't work like that so I'll giver you a choice me or her street or house, free dog or house pet"._

"_No this isn't right; I refuse to choose; besides it doesn't change the fact that we are friends"._

"_Friends no not if you became a house pet I thought you were different Tramp that I could trust you"._

"_You still can I may love a house pet but that doesn't mean I've forgotten who my friends are". _

"_Friends if you cared so much you would stay out here where you belong Tramp on the streets"._

"_I don't want to fight Buster, why won't you understand that I love her but still want to"._

"_SHUT IT TRAMP NOW CHOOSE! You go back you will be turning your back on everything we've worked for."_

"_Buster listen this is getting out of paw I love Lady nothing will ever change that, so I choose to live with her"._

"_Fine so be it then that's it get out of here house pet I should have known you were always half_".

end

"_Dam how could Buster do that? I thought he would understand why I'm leaving the streets. I didn't want him to hate me for falling in love with a house dog. I understand why he hates that life._" he thought.

"Tramp wait," looking round Tramp smiled as he saw his friend a red setter walk up to him.

"Tara you were the last dog I was expecting to see".

"This is my patch Tramp; anyway I had to see you, towns buzzing with rumours".

"Well they are true those about me becoming a house dog and falling in love".

"I can see you are a house pet by that collar" she replied flicking his tag.

"Tara listen I know you and Buster, so if you're going to".

"Relax Tramp that wouldn't be right besides I am done with Buster".

"I wondered when I saw Trixie at the yard, so then you must be mad at me for".

"No Tramp you love this girl so I am happy that you found true love at last. I have my own problems what with Peg being captured".

"Peg I heard about her so then Dunky and the pups".

"Managing as best they can but they are finding it hard to cope without her".

"Listen Tara if you see any of the others please explain to them, I tried with Buster but he made me choose".

"Come on T you can't blame him after what he went threw, you were both brothers".

"I get that but I love her so much I had to choose that life. Hay we're nearly there now".

"So this is Snob Hill nice place you picked to live, girl like me doesn't fit in here".

"Come I want you to meet Lady might even get a free meal out of it".

"ME? Listen I know your girls type she would hate me, I am a threat to her".

"Tara lay off alright Lady isn't like that. You and me are more like brother and sister anyway. I just want you to meet her so that one dog understands why I am doing this".

"Twist my paw ok Tramp I'll bite but this once ok, no more".

"Thanks Tara now come on".

Reaching the house they saw Lady, Darling and Jim Junior sitting on a rug under a tree. Seeing Tramp and Tara Lady smiled and ran over to them, looking at Tara with curiosity.

"Tara I would like to introduce you to the love of my life Lady. Lady this is my oldest friend and almost sister Tara".

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tara".

"Same Lady well your name fits you well. Strange after all the girls he's met it's a house pet that he falls for".

"TARA! Nock it off, sorry about her Lady".

"Sorry ok but I call dogs as I see them, no offence it's just a street term".

"I will not take offence this time I can see you are not used to my way of speaking".

"Well now and who is this?" Darling asked walking over to them.

Seeing her Tara backed away growling low before Tramp jumped in-between them and Darling left.

"Tara she" Lady snapped.

"Sorry I don't trust humans alright any human until I've known them for a while. Tramp can tell you later but lets just way I was once beaten by one so excuse me for not trusting them".

"Oh how terrible well I can understand that I suppose".

"Tara do you understand now why I've chosen this life?"

"I do Tramp I just hope you're happy here you've found some good humans".

"Tara listen you're still my sister just keep in touch ok, if you need anything I know where I am".

"Thanks for that Tramp, well I'll see you around" with that Tara left as Tramp and Lady went inside.

Later that nigh Lady found Tramp sitting on the back porch gazing up at the night sky. Sitting down she nuzzled him before and he turned to face her.

"Tramp is something wrong you have quite since you're friend left".

"I've been thinking about my old life, with going to see my friends a running into Tara".

"It is bothering you isn't it something isn't right with you".

"There are so many things you don't know about me Pidge, things I've done. It's been nagging at by mind that you only know a little of my past life. If you knew half of what, you wouldn't you may not".

"Then tell me Tramp I love you nothing will ever change that please Tramp".

"Aw Pidgin you are the best, but, it isn't easy to tell you. Have to tell everything or nothing".

"Start at the beginning when you were a pup".

"Pidgin are you sure you want to know? Some of the things I've done were not nice hearing about them could hurt you. Things I've done to survive when the choice was life or death".

"Everything Tramp it doesn't matter what you've done, not to me".

"Thanks it means so much to here you say that, well aright then if that's what you want well here goes".


	2. Birth of a legend

Birth of a legend

Birth of a legend

A light grey dog with pointed ears looked down at the pups next to her smiling as she watched the three feed. Looking up she smiled at the large black dog with floppy ears sitting next to her.

"They are so beautiful Colette just like you" he said nuzzling her.

"And you as well Orfeo. They are such a mix of both of us, our son has your ears and my colouring".

"And one of your girls is black yet her sister is a perfect mix of both our colouring".

"We found a good place for them Colette this carriage is perfect for a family. Large enough for them to play in as well as sleep in".

"I am glad you found this carriage for us Orfeo and the blankets to go with it".

"Well that's what comes from being friends with the Station Master, he gave me them once he saw you. Bernie (English meaning bold as a bear) is a good man he gave me a chance now I'm only a half stray".

"He is I am glad that he is understand and lets you live this life".

"Well he knows that I am free but at the same time I am loyal to those I see friends. Besides this way he gets some security and I get a home of sorts and all the friends in the world".

"Our pups will be safe here at least, the river is fairly close by as well. We are safe here away from the hard life of the streets the danger that we faced. I want to protect our pups from that".

"Colette we will be alright I promise no one will get our pups and if They turn up then, well I will take care of them".

"I love you so much Orfeo. I am just scared I didn't grow up on the streets like you so I am not sure how to act".

"Trust me we will all be find this place is safe. We are Station Dogs now no other dogs can come without invitation. Besides we are not the only ones living here I just happen to be only one that lives here Official".

The days passed and the pups grew under the watchful eyes of their parents. The boy became known as Tramp, his black sister Vina (beloved) and his black/grey sister Cosma. The three spent there days playing along with a family of Dobermans who lived next door.

"Come and get me Tramp" yelled Buster running away from his friend.

"You wait till I get you Buster, I am the fastest dog ever" Tramp replied.

Watching from their carriage Busters mother Trudy (spear strength) chatted happily with Colette, both keeping an eye on the pups. Else where, Cosma, Vina and Busters sister Gertie played a game of ball; passing to each other with their paws.

"It is nice to see our pups play together" said Trudy.

"It is I am glad that you love next door, so nice for mine to have friends".

"I am glad as well better for pups to have others to play with. Say I wonder where the boy's have gone?"

"I think they went to check on things to make sure no dogs are here that are not supposed to be".

"They are the best ones for the job. By my reckoning there should only be twenty other dogs besides us here".

"That isn't a bad thing thought at least we all know each other. It feels like we have our own community here, everyone is kind and accepting".

"That's the way Station Dogs have always been, they are not as fierce as other streets dogs."

Later the same night the family sat on Platform Four watching the passengers embarked and disembarked from the trains.

"Now you always have to be careful here, we do not want nay accidents" said Orfeo.

"We will be careful" the pups replied as they watched the passengers.

Watching them the pups looked on with curiosity at the luggage that was being carried and at the different kinds of clothing.

"Now we are here because this is the last train of the day and I have to make sure that there are no stowaways in the luggage carriage" Orfeo said.

"Is that an important job Dad?" Tramp asked.

"Very important job Tramp, come let me show how I do it" with that the pair walked along the platform until they reached the right carriage.

Then the pair jumped in and looked round then finding no humans jumped out as the driver Luke walked up.

"Evening Orfeo so then this is your son, hi boy. Say you both fancy a ride?"

"What do say son fancy it, train goes to Cambridge would mean a long overnight journey."

"I sounds fun would Mum be alright with us going?"

"She should be better ask her now train leaves in ten".

Ten minutes later Tramp found himself sitting in an unused carriage as gazing in wonder at the scenery.

"This is great Dad".

"It is Tramp we will be away tomorrow night as well. Now we will have to be very careful Cambridge as a very large. I've been there myself a few times and it can be dangerous".

Coming back a few days later Tramp told Buster about his trip and the tricks he had been showed by Orfeo.


	3. Puppy Days

Puppy Days

Puppy Days

Tramp ran threw the river with Buster running just behind him when suddenly they stopped, as a group of human children appeared.

"Oh no we have to run Tramp".

"Wait they might be nice humans, might get a free meal".

"No they won't feed us; look they have a pure blooded house pet with them".

Watching the group they saw a young Golden retriever playing fetch with the children.

"House pets I am glad I am a wild dog" said Tramp.

"Yeh house pets are weak and stupid" replied Buster.

"Sounds like a boring life having a home, no thank you not for me".

Leaving the children the pair came to river bank they saw Cosma and Vina being stroked by a girl of about thirteen with soft hazel hair. Watching the three the boys shook their heads.

"It has been nice meeting you both I have to go now" the girl said walking onto a canal boat.

Seeing their brother both girls ran up to their brother talking about their new friend and how nice she was.

"You are both mad to be seen with a human" Buster said.

"It's human get allow us to live in the station and get us food" replied Cosma.

"She was nice not all humans are bad look at Bernie, Sandy, Frank Lucy and Harvey" said Vina.

"Right with them but they are Station people so they understand" replied Buster.

"The girl was working class not upper like those other humans" Cosma said.

"Yeh its only Snob humans that hate street dogs" said Tramp as they entered the Station.

The following day Tramp, Buster and Orfeo walked along Bluebell Lane one of the streets that was in the posh area near the river.

"Nice place" said Buster as they walked.

"It is come on we have to be careful here" Orfeo replied.

"Look Buster time for fun" Tramp grinned as two Siamese kittens walked along the path in front of them.

"Fun this is going to be great" replied Buster.

With that the pair crept up behind them and barked loudly causing the kittens to yowl in terror funning along path. Giving chase the pups pursued the pair along the street until they reached a blue gate.

"What's going on? My heavens my poor little babies" cried a women opening the gate.

"You horrible brutes chasing my poor kitties I should call the pound" the women shouted.

"Time go boys, nice idea but it causes trouble" said Orfeo as the group ran off.

Reaching the Station the pups ran threw the waiting room immediately knocking a ladder over and sending a can of paint flying all over them. Looking at themselves they laughed as both were covered in lime green paint.

"Good Lord! Well this is a fine site; hay Bernie come here looks like two of your pups have been up to mischief" called the decorator.

"Well well Benjie and Thief you both look like monsters, come then lets take you to see Sandy" Bernie said smiling.

At this both pups yipped a yes as they knew and trusted Bernie and his wife Sandy and their three children were regular visitors to the station. Leading the pups down the path to the Station Masters house they saw Bernie's ten year old son Frank sat on grass sketching.

"Frank is your mother in?"

"Hi Dad yes she is in, she's just inside helping Lucy with her homework" Frank replied opening the gate.

"As you can see this pair have been in trouble ask your mother if she'd mind giving them a bath. Well I'd best be off got the four twenty from Cambridge due in five" Bernie said leaving.

An hour later both pups stood on the stone kitchen floor now paint free having been given a bath by an annoyed Sandy.

"Well I hope that teaches you a lesson about paint, you have made a mess".

"Come on lets get you both home" said Frank leading the pups back to the station where they saw Colette and Trudy waiting for them.

"Hi there girls sorry about this pair they managed to get lime green paint on themselves, my Mum had to give them a bath" Frank said stroking them.

Seeing Frank both licked his hand before glaring at Tramp and Buster.

"Honestly you pair" muttered Colette.

"Sorry Mum it was an accident".

"Accident or not you should both be more careful" she replied.

As the weeks passed the pups grew and were taught all the street tricks and how to survive. As well as their parents the pups had lessons with the founder of The Station Dog Community and Tramps grandfather Sparky.

One day Tramp and Cosma were sitting on the Station steps when they saw the Postman Henry arrive on his bike.

"Tramp think you could distract him while I get his lunch?"

"Defiantly C".

Running forward the pair acted with Tramp barking and jumping up while Cosma knocked over the bike. With a shouted Henry fell over and Tramp and Cosma ran off with his sandwiches.

That night Tramp Buster sat talking on the roof of the carriages.

"We're pals right Tramp, friends for ever".

"No not friends, brothers forever you and me".

"Brothers yes that it. We will be friends for ever. We will show adults what we can do. No homes for us".

"We are Street Dogs not house pets one day all Streets Dogs will know our names".


	4. Leaving and Secrets

Leaving and secrets

Leaving and secrets

Time had passed and the pups had grown and were now six months. Reaching home one day Tramp found Vina talking to Orfeo and Colette.

"What's going on here?" Tramp asked.

"Tramp my human friend has offered me a home on the canal boat" Vina replied.

"What! Come on Vina your not thinking of taking it are you?"

"Tramp I am Mum and Dad I had to tell them".

"No Vina you can't you're a street dog you don't belong in a home. You can't become a house pet".

"I can Tramp I've been thinking about this for a week. Besides Iris is different form other humans, she is lovely and I like her".

"Mum Dad talk her out of it we are street dogs, she can't leave".

"Tramp listen to me Vina has to make her own choice it is her life" Orfeo said looking at his daughter.

"Vina my darling you must do what will make you happy ignore what Tramp says follow your heart".

"Thanks Mum but maybe Tramp is right I am a street dog".

"That's right you are".

"Lette" Orfeo said as Cosma walked up glaring at her sister.

"Mum make Vina stay" Cosma said.

"Cosma is right we are street dogs born and breed we don't belong in humans home, we are not house pets".

"Stop it all of you now sit down and listen there is something we have been keeping from you" Orfeo said.

"Now I want you to understand we did not do this to hurt you but we thought it best" Colette said.

"What do you mean?" the pups asked.

"I was one a house pet, I had a home in Snob Hill."

"That's impossible no it can't be true Mom you are a great street dog" Tramp said staring at his mother in shock.

"It is true Tramp for the first two years of my life I was a house pet, but then things changed. One day my owners kicked me out when they had a new baby. I was on the streets, starving and scared a few days later your father found me and agreed to help me. Well he introduced me to Trudy and the other Station Dogs, well after a few months we fell on love."

"All this time humans are horrible for doing that to you" said Tramp.

"But a home is also nice then" Vina said.

"Yes it is if the humans are nice people".

"No V if humans can do that to Mum then they can the same to you, stay here, this is where you belong" Tramp said.

"I'm sorry Tramp but I have made my choice, I am going to have a home with Iris" Vina replied.

"Traitor Vina nothing but a traitor" Cosma shouted.

"Vina come on lets all go and see you off" Orfeo said smiling at his daughter.

Reaching the river they found Vina sitting on a bench next to her younger brother both busy drawing. Seeing the group Iris ran up to them and scooped Vina up before looking at the others.

"You must be Yasmin's family I am glad that you are happy with me offering her a home. I promise to look after her, feel free to come and visit whenever you want".

With that the pair got onboard and Tramp looked at his sister seeing how happy she was. Unbeknown to him it would be the last time he would see her until years later.


	5. A New Friend

A knew Friend

A knew Friend

Three months had passed since Vina left and Tramp was walking along a street near the station late one cold November night. Suddenly he stopped his ears pricked up as he heard the whimpers of a dog.

"_I wonder what's going on sounds like someone is hurt, better check it out_".

Turning a corner he gasped as he saw a beautiful red setter the same age as him lying badly beaten on the path. Running over he saw the dog was a female and covered in nasty cuts.

"Miss wake up Miss".

"Help owner back soon not safe did this please help me" she said fainting.

"_Oh heck I cant leave her alone but_" then Buster appeared and Tramp breathed a sigh of relief as Buster gasped when he saw her.

"T you stay with her I'll run and get our mums".

As Tramp waited for Buster to return he wondered why and who had caused the setter to be so badly hurt. Then Colette, Trudy and Buster appeared with both mums looking at the setter in utter shock.

"Heavens above the poor girl is in a terrible state" Trudy said.

"She needs human help these wounds are severe, she could die if they are not treated properly" said Colette.

"She's right thus poor girl needs to see a vet as soon as possible".

"Humans caused these wounds dam them" Buster snarled.

"That doesn't matter we can't let her dies cause we aren't keen on them. Wait here I'll run and get Frank and Sandy" Tramp replied running off the to Station Masters house.

Reaching the door he barked as loud as possible until both Frank and Sandy appeared.

"Heavens what's all this racked for Benji?" asked Sandy.

"I think he wants us to follow him Mum something is going on".

"Yes that does make sense alright then Benji we will come with you, better not be playing games or there will be trouble" Sandy replied locking the door.

Running off Tramp lead them back to where Buster and the setter were. Seeing the setter both gasped in horror at the sight of her.

"Dear Lord the poor girl oh this is terrible, she as thin a broom and covered in cuts. We had best get her back to the house these cuts are going to be infect. Frank run over and tell you're Father what's happened I'll give O'Brien's a ring see of someone can come out" Sandy said gently picking up the setter as Tramp, Buster, Colette and Trudy followed.

That night the other Station Dogs sat listening to the accounts give of the setter including the vets diagnose relayed via Frank to Tramp. After hearing it many growled as their hatred of humans came to the surface as some among the number had suffered a similar fate at the hands of humans.

"Humans cannot be trusted some will treat you with respect and playing with you. Others will treat you like rubbish and beat you till you die; no never again will I trust one." Busters father Atlas.

"To right bad lot" yelled another dog.

"Now listen not all humans are bad many are nice to dogs just that some are terrible" said Sparkey.

"That does explain the number of house pets, no thanks I'm not for me" one dog said.

"Well we have three former house pets living here anyway Colette, Effie and Magnus" said one.

"My owners were lovely but they had a new baby and things changed I once thought humans were all the same, I was so naive" Colette said.

"My owner died and his family didn't want me" said Effie.

"As for me I ran away my mine before I was killed better out on the streets then in the dog fighting rings" said Magnus.

As the dogs passed the red setter gradually recovered from her injuries but she was left with a long white scar on her shoulder and a deep distrust go humans. Tara as the setter was called became one of the station dogs as Tramp, Buster and Cosma taught her how to survive on the streets.


	6. Humans are not that bad

Humans are not that bad

Tramp, Buster, Cosma and Tara were now over a year old and hade grown into tall and smart young dogs. As time had passed Tara hade become on of the gang as the station dogs had felt sorry for her.

Sitting on the grass next to the station the group watched the hustle and bustle of passengers. Having had a full refit and been extend the station was busier then ever an the dogs saw it as their job to make sure things ran smoothly.

"So then its getting on for half five can't be many trains left" said Tara looking at Tramp.

"Not many lets see. There's the five thirty to Cambridge, the five thirty five from Cambridge, then there's the quarter to six to Boston, we got the Midnight Runner Mail Train at ten to six and finally the six o'clock to the coast".

"Better then a timetable you are Tramp" said Buster with a grin.

"Got to know all the times seeing as we are on night duty".

"We have it is our job tonight" replied Cosma.

"Well who better to make sure there are no break-ins then us?" Tara asked.

"Tara's right there have been three in the space of nine days, now we make sure it ends" said Buster.

The clock had just gone ten passed six when the dogs saw the group of four men walk up to the station.

"Get ready guys these boys look like trouble" said Buster.

"They do Buster you go in and hide remember you're our surprise dog".

Walking up the men entered the station and immediately assaulted both Bernie and Henry the ticket officer.

"Now give us the cash" said one as the men all pulled out knives.

Then suddenly the man let out a yell as Buster sprang and bit his shoulder hard. Then another fell the Tramps teeth in his leg with another dropping his knife as Cosma attacked. Outside Tara ran barking as loud as she could until three policemen took notice and followed her. Arriving the found all four men bleeding on the floor with all the knives in Bernie's hands.

"Well look like we will have a clear case of the Magistrate. Tommy give the Sarge a ring and call for a wagon tell him four for the Old Fort".

After the men were taken away the men gazed at the dogs in shock amazed that four stays would take on four armed me.

"Loyal stray dogs yup have there those men are going to need a fine set of stitches".

"Well it was a heck of a shock when they jumped in but then again maybe they feel some loyalty to this place".

"Maybe well the papers will have a field day with this, well best be off then".

Three days later the four dogs had their picture appear on the front of the local paper as they were seen as heroes by Bernie and the police. Reading the paper the dogs grinned at the heroes as they were proud of them.

Tara gazed out from the sidelines as the brifgth green, white and orange flouts passed by along with the musicians, dancer and acrobats. Next to her Tramp gazed in wonder a large grin on his face as he watched the parade whistling at the beautiful dancers. On the streets children in green, white and orange ran threw the streets carry shamrock balloons, with adults waving flags.

"Wow this is great so what's the occasion then?" asked Tramp.

"What don't tell me you've never heard of Saint Patrick's Day? He's the patron saint of Ireland drove the snakes out and brought Christianity to Ireland".

"Never heard of it at all well you are a girl from that land, so then could be a fun day".

"It is a great day out when I was a pup when I was with my mum we had a wonderful day".

"Sounds like a nice place you lived pity they sold you to such ********* *************** **********" said Tramp as three other house dogs gasped at the language used.

"It is but its in the past now besides it wasn't may parents fault they couldn't have known what that man was going to do to me, I miss them" Tara replied watching as a group of leprechauns walked passed.

"Look over there Tara another Irish girl with her owner" said Tramp pointing to here a setter stood next to a young girl with red hair.

"Gods above I don't believe it".

Suddenly the setter looked over and gasped as she saw Tara, and ran over towards them as the parade ended, closely followed by her young owner.

"Tara I can't believe it you're alive I heard about your owner I thought its so good to see you".

"Ossia I've missed you so much yes I am alive but I bear the marks of what that barbarian did to me."

"Wow hold the fort you both know each other" Tramp said.

"Ossia this is my friend Tramp he found me after I ran away from that man I am a street dog now. Tramp this is my sister Ossia" Tara replied as Ossia's owner appeared.

"Ossia you scared me oh you have been making friends hi my names Riona I am pleased to meet you" she said stroking both Tara and Tamp.

"She's nice you got lucky with her she's what eleven now?" asked Tara.

"Yes she is listen I have not seen you for a long time you both should come back with us".

"Come back what to your place, I don't think Riona's parents would be happy with at that".

"No they wouldn't mind beside that place is going to be packed I live in a pub called The Spirit of New Ross. There will be tons of people there come on there will be a free meal for you".

"Ossia come on girl we have to go back you can brig your friends if you like" Riona said smiling.

"Well it wouldn't hurt your owner seems nice so ok we will come" replied Tara.

Walking back they passed shops all deck out for the day with stall sellers and street artists entertaining the crowd. Reaching the pub they saw an Irish flag flying with the gardens decorate with shamrocks and ribbons. On the picnic benches men, women and children sat drinking and talking. On the lawn children played games and bar staff dressed in green look lunch orders.

"Hi Rione bringing two more for lunch I see they can find a spot in here" said Riona's mother Maura.

Sitting down a while later with Irish stew the dogs watched the traffic in the pub. As afternoon wore on more and more people came in with many of the men becoming steadily drunk. As evening came the band struck up a tune and the punters started to dance as the dogs watched with amusement.

"There are going to be some nasty hangovers in the morning I wouldn't like to be in their shoes" grinned Tara.

"Same here looks like the vets will be closed tomorrow, Riona's uncle Felim is going to get it form her aunt" Ossia replied as the uncle in question started off a song.

"Ow that's of key for sure cannot sing for toffee that man" Tramp said.

"No he's best off sticking to the day job as an architect, his wife Treasa does a lovely corn beef pie thought".

"Sounds nice that does mind you that stew was lovely as was the cake" Tramp said.

"Maura is a fantastic cook say would you mid making sure Felim gets home in one piece for me".

"Course we will Ossia only fair after you've fed us, take it this a regular night for you" said Tramp.

"It's a fair bit busier then it would be but not by much only difference is that there are wives and children here".

By the time the pub closed at four am the next morning the majority of the men were well and truly sloshed. Walking behind the men as they went home Tramp and Tara laughed as the men sang Irish jetties, all off key as they staggered home.

"Will you lot please turn it down".

"What the devil do you think you are doing singing at this time?"

"QUIET we are trying to sleep."

"Do you fools realise what time it is?"

"Here we go again same every year."

As well as other less polite phrases were shouted out of windows as the celebrations reached the suburbs, and the sleeps were woken up.

"What time do call this?"

"It will be your own fault if you have a hangover".

"I could flippin murder you for coming in at this time".

"Do this again and I'll have your guts for garters".

"Men! Honest to god you are all the same".

Were the phrases that met the retuning men as many wives had chosen to come home earlier then their husbands. Reaching the O'Brien house they were met Treasa who shook her head as Felim staggered in kissed her before staggering upstairs.

"Oh well now who have we here then, have you both made sure that fool of husband made it home in one piece?"

At this both nodded and Trease laughed stroking both behind the ears before giving them both a piece of brack.

After that both became regular visitors to the O'Brien's and Tramp became known as Little Mike and Tara became Erica.


	7. Trouble on the streets

Trouble on the streets

Tramp and Buster crouched low behind a pile furniture outside the back of Toni's, watching as a cart drew up outside Garnet Butchers. Watching the pair observed Mr Garnet talk with the driver before both shook hands.

"You sure about this T any number of things could go wrong".

"Come on Buster where your sense of fun, don't tell me you're backing out now?"

"I'm just saying we're taking a huge risk with this one we could get caught".

"We have to be careful besides a little risk adds to the fun of it, come we can do it".

"Ok it would be a waste of the work and it is our best opportunity" came the reply. Both looked across the street to where Tara, Cosma and five other Station Dogs waited behind some crates.

"Ok lets do this guys, remember get the food, stay together and hid. If we get into trouble I'll handle it, just make sure you get home".

With that the group watched as both men went inside then led by Tramp they jumped into the open meat wagon. Gasping at the sight they acted quickly grabbing steaks all wrapping a string of sausages round their necks.

"Bloody Hell what in Gods name?" yelled Granet appearing.

"Run" yelled Tramp as the dogs fled hotly pursued by Garnet who was to the dog's misfortune quickly joined by the Dog catcher.

Darting down the streets the dogs vanished while Tramp bit the dog catcher who let out some colourful language. Glaring at the dog the man ran after him swearing as Tramp knocked over bins as he went.

"Come back here you mutt when I get my hands on you".

Grinning Tramp darted over fences and under washing at one point sending a post man flying as he shot threw a gate.

"Mad dog oh my wrist".

Darting this way and that Tramp led the dog catcher towards Veterans Park. Reaching the park Tramp jumped over the wall followed by the dog catcher who yelled as he felt the thorns of rose bush.

"_Right got to get rid of him, perfect_"

Seeing Tramp standing on a set of rocks in front of the pond the dogcatcher sprinted towards him his net ready. Suddenly Tramp turned round and like an Olympic athlete turned and jumped past the dogcatcher. With a large splash that scared a flock of ducks the dogcatcher landed in the pond. From the shore Tramp grinned before running off as the dogcatcher was helped out by the park warden.

"That was brilliant Tramp" yelled Orfeo that night.

"Nice on T you gave that scumbag what he deserved" said Buster.

"A very smart trick this will became a street legend" said Sparky.

A month had passed since Tramp had outsmarted the dogcatcher and things were going well for all. After his humiliation at the paws of Tramp the dogcatcher had vowed the get revenge but as yet had failed to do so.

Tramp stood on the pavement of front of the pet shop late one afternoon watching the shoppers. Checking the road he stepped out when suddenly a car careered into him with a sickening crunch. Tramp flew threw the air handing heavily on the road as the car sped off not looking back. Instantly people ran forward with Toni and Jo Carmine being the first on the scene.

"Poor boy he is hurt badly" Toni said as he looked out the cuts to Tramps head, shoulder and right leg.

"Madonna Mother of God he is in a bad way, I say his right leg is broken" said Jo.

"That monster he didn't even stop" said Bolin owner of the The Jade Dragon Chinese restaurant across from Toni's.

"We had best right O'Brien's he needs help. I will take him into my place" replied Toni gently picking up Tramp.

An hour later Tramp found himself back at Toni's with a pot on his right leg, a few neat rows of stitches and a large bandage on his shoulder.

"So Jo what should be done? He couldn't not stay at O'Brien's as the heating is broken, all non critical are not staying".

"Well Toni he cannot come to my house not with the work going on".

"Well then I had better give Fulvia a ring I am sure she would be happy to let him stay with us".

After ringing his wife Toni took Tramp to his house where both were met by Fulvia as well as Toni's sons Dante and Nevio. Seeing the dog both shook his paw before naming him Butch.

Meanwhile back at the station a large Alsatian police dog called Sarge had filled Buster, Cosma, Orfeo and Collette in on the details of Tramps accident.

"Just what we need Tramp out of action humans are cruel at times" said Orfeo.

"When I get by paws on the driver" snarled Buster.

"Oh relax he will be in good hands I know Toni personally couldn't find a better pair of humans".

For three days Tramp laid in a daze in Toni's front room getting up only a few times as he slept. On the forth day he awoke to find a gentle hand stoking his hand and saw a teenage girl with Toni's eyes looking at him.

"OH Butch you are awake at last, we have been worried about you. You are safe at Toni's home we have been looking after you, my name is Ilaria oh and this is Mimi" the girl said as a brown cat walked up.

Looking into the girls eyes Tramp wagged his tail before licking her hand as ten year old Dante walked in.

"Hi Butch you look better today we can play when you can walk" he said sitting down.

"Ilaria, Dante, oh well now you're awake Butch well now you will be wanting your dinner" said Fulvia.

At that Tramp barked as all three humans smiled before presenting him with a dish of lasagne. Looking at it he took a bit and grinned as he tasted the meat and cheese then barking his thanks.

As the days passed Tramp became accustom to life in the Carmine house and became great friends with their cat Mimi.

"So Butch how are you feeling?" asked Toni two weeks after his arrival.

Looking up Tramp barked licking Toni's hand in reply; as Ilaria walked in carrying Mimi both were soaking wet.

"What this? A pair or drowned rats I see, I take it you forgot that object called an umbrella".

"Ciao Father it is poring down out there, I did not know it was going to rain today. I found Mimi outside wet poor kitty" Ilaria replied taking of her sodden coat.

"Well at least you managed to deliver the books to your La Nonna (Grandmother), she was feeling well".

"Very well I took longer then expected as she had Mrs O'Brien with her we were chatting about her children".

"Ah Buan (Irish meaning goodness) yes I know her well still lives next door after all those years. One of her son runs The Spirit of New Ross yes a fine family all of them. Now then you change I will make you some tea".

"Thank you Father oh hi Butch you are best not being outside in this".

Later that night after Toni and Ilaria had gone to work Tramp sat with Dante both lost in a thrilling adventure story. On the settee Fulvia sat listening to the gramophone with Mimi sat purring at her feet. Suddenly Tramp looked up and gasped as he saw Cosma at the window. Seeing her he grinned and limped outside threw the kitchen door to the back garden.

"Tramp am so glad to see you then Sarge told us I was so worried. I would have come sooner but its taken time to find you and."

"Cosma relax I'm alright Toni and his family are taking care of me. I need to stay here for a few more weeks that dam care did some damage".

"Not thinking of staying here are becoming a house pet?"

"Who me? Never, come on this me you're talking to. Listen Toni and his family may be nice family but I am a street dog".

"Great to know listen everyone is really worried about you. Buster, Tara and I are taking care of things but we need you. Mum and Dad have been very worried they told me to say hi".

"Tell them I'm fine really Toni has been good to me treated me very well, nice food and good care. Companies been very good to nice family the cats friendly as well so yeh it's a nice place. Be nice to get back where I belong on the streets".

By the time a month had passed Tramp's leg had healed and one day he finally had his cast removed. Gazing at his leg he grinned before jumping and licking Toni, causing him to laugh.

"Well now Butch you are healed time for you to start enjoying life here" said Toni when they arrived home.

Looking at Toni and his family Tramp shook his head before jumping over the garden gate and running home. Back at the station Tramp was greeted by his family and friends all who were very glad to have him back.


	8. Trixie

Trixie

Tramp, Buster, Cosma and Tara walked threw Veterans Park gazing at the Summer Fair that had arrived two days previously. At two years and a half old all were regulars at the park as it was a place where dogs of all backgrounds could meet. Stopping in front of a stage where a blond dog performed Tramp and Cosma watched her with interest.

"Wow she's good" Cosam said.

"She is" Tramp replied.

As they watched Tramp's eye caught that of a golden/chocolate retriever cross who grinned at him. Seeing her Tramp wagged his tail giving her a cocky grin which she returned.

"Say Cosma know who that girl is?"

"No idea, but why don't you go and find out".

"You know I think I will catch yay later".

Leaving his sister Tramp saw the girl walk over to the pond, watching as humans skated across its frozen surface.

"Graceful aren't they, I'll never get why they think its fun" Tramp said.

"Humans are like that I suppose so then, are you going to tell me why you're here" she asked.

"My names Tramp, you might of heard of me".

"Tramp fits you handsome; I'm Trixie I live behind The Union Bank. So Tramp what are you doing here?"

"Just out with friends for some fun and to see what there is anything that takes my fancy".

"Interesting and have you seen anything that takes your fancy?"

"Well few things one of them being you".

"You have got a sweet tongue, so lets walk while we talk some more".

"Sure lets see if we can get some liquorice off Anthony".

Walking over towards the play area they saw Denis Dunnill at his booth selling all varieties of liquorice. Reaching the booth both dogs stood between a crowed of parents and children all eager for the sweets. With his rich brown hair and sparkling blue eyes he charmed his customers with an ease.

"Now then who have we here? Butch we hello boy I see you have found a lady friend. So then you want something sweet well I think I can give you some" Denis said placing some sweets on the grass.

"Doing a roaring trade today Dad and its only lunch time" said his son Anthony who sat in the next both selling liquorice ice cream.

Leaving the stall Tramp and Trixie toured the fair and Tramp fell under Trixie's spell. Seeing the pair together later that afternoon Cosma shook her head as she watched them.

"_Tramp had better be careful I've heard some rumours about her that are less then pleasant, but maybe they are just plain old rumours_" she thought.

Later that night Tramp and Trixie walked threw the busy streets as humans chatted on their way to restaurants, the cinema, dancehall and theatre. Brightly coloured street lamps illumined the night casting red, blue, green, pink, purple and orange light onto the pavement.

"Oh these lights are pretty the council have certainly done a good job wit them" Trixie said.

"They are nice makes a nice change, town is always done up during the summer".

"Well of course it is with Independence Day, the carnival, the school fair, the summer fair and then the music festival".

"So then its getting late do you fancy something to eat?"

"I'd love something Tramp. You must know somewhere special somewhere romantic where we can be alone".

"Toni's fits that list".

"Toni's that is one of the finest restaurants in town, I am amazed you are even suggesting it".

"Thing is Trix I personally know the proprietor, I go there a few times a week. He gets dogs well. When he sees you are with me he'll give us something special".

"Well in that case lead on handsome".

Reaching Toni's Tramp lead Trixie round the back and after barking Toni and Jo appeared.

"Well looks like Butch has a girlfriend she is nice like vanilla and chocolate ice cream" Jo said.

"She is a beauty so then I say we give them something special" Toni said.

"Of course Toni it is a first date. So Butch how would you and your date fancy my special beef lasagne?

At this both dogs licked their lips and barked in reply. A while later both sat eating of plate of Jo's special lasagne. As they ate both listen to the music coming from inside.

"I had a great time today Trix you are a wonderful girl."

"Thanks Tramp you're not bad you're self. You know how to make a girl feel special".

"Thanks so then you fancy meeting up in a day or so".

"How about tomorrow, around midday".

"Sure thing I look forward to it. Its getting late we had better get home, would you like me to walk you?"

"Thanks for the offer handsome but I can take care if myself. I'll see to then handsome" with that she kissed him before running off.

Reaching his bed that night Tramp gazed up at the stars his head full of thoughts about Trixie.

As the weeks passed Tramp fell more in love with Trixie who became part of the gang after meeting Buster and Tara. However after meeting Trixie one sunny Sunday Orfeo, Colette and Cosma didn't share the gang's opinions.

"She's no good for the boy at all; this thing will only end in heartbreak for the lad" Orfeo said.

"Orfeo maybe we are being a little quick in judging her these rumours Cosma has been hearing could just be rumours".

"No Colette it's not just the rumours. I've seen that type before many times. She will lead Tramp on a merry dance but she doesn't love him at all. I've met them myself fallen for a couple. In time he will learn to spot them but she is his first girlfriend".

"Then that's why he has us Dad to help him besides he has Buster and Tara too".

Tramp and Trixie had become stars of the streets as Tramps fame grew Trixie's grew. For Tramp things were going great but all goods things must to and end and things did.

Tramp walked threw the streets towards Trixie's home behind the bank; in his mouth he carried a flower. Suddenly he stopped and gazed in shock as he saw Trixie curled up with a male Labrador. Staring at the pair in shock Tramp backed away only to knock over a bin, causing the pair to wake up.

"Oh hi Tramp".

"TRAMP! Oh this awkward I'll see you later Trixie" the Labrador said walking off.

"Trixie I want some answers what was he doing with you?"

"Oh Tramp use that brain of yours think about it".

"You mean you and he!"

"Yes we did handsome".

"Why we are together why did you cheat on me?"

"Oh Tramp it is simple I am older then you I have needs. He can give me what I want you are too young yet. Maybe in a few more months we could have fun. Besides we are street dogs relationships are nothing special. That was just fun it does not mean we can still be together".

"No it does not I like you Trix I thought we had something special, I was wrong. I'm dumping you for this" with that he walked off.

Later that night Tramp he told his family about what he had seen and was comforted by them.

"Listen lad it happens on the streets, you will find a girl that is right for you I did".

"Thanks Dad I should have listened to you in the first place".

"It was a learning curve lad that's all; I've fallen for girls like her myself".


	9. Winter of trouble

Winter of Trouble

Winter that came hard and cold to the street dogs: with snow falling earlier then usual. Many of the older dogs remembering the winter ten years ago when around thirty dogs perished from starvation and illness. Six foot of snow fell in the first week of December blocking the roads and rail lines.

"This is bad Tramp we have all got to stick together in this" said Buster as the pair watched men shovel snow.

"We dogs have to help the humans in this, we could dig, carry messages and parcels".

"We can Tramp with the telegraph lines down people will need messengers, we can do that".

"We can Buster if we all work together".

As the winter continued things got worse as many dogs fell ill causing anxiety for their friends and family. Another major problem was the need for more food which proved harder to find as humans were throwing less out. To top it off there was the need to find a warm place to live.

"Orfeo we have to tell them" Colette said one cold day a week before Christmas.

"I know love but they will only worry more, let me take care of you until we find a warm place to live".

"That's why I want to tell them I cannot stay out in this weather, it is making me ill".

"I know its just bad the engine shed has a large hole in roof or else we could go there like we usually do".

"Looking out from their carriage Colette and Orfeo shivered and Orfeo began to fear for his wife's health.

"Mom Dad hi, Dad what's wrong?" Tramp asked later that day coming him with a full chicken.

"Your mother's sick Tramp she needs more food then usually".

"You should have told me I am trying to find a warm place just hold on".

"Tramp I cannot do this much longer, get Cosma" Colette whispered.

Arriving back with Cosma a while later Tramp nuzzled his mother before the pair draped a blanket over her.

"Thank you both this is nice and warm, may I ask where it came from".

"Oh we lifted it from a line on Snob Hill there were about ten, thought we thought they wouldn't miss one".

"When Tramp said you were ill we had to do something".

"There is something we have been keeping from you both, I am pregnant" Colette said.

"What, congratulations" both said gazing at their mother in shock.

"Thank you now you know why I am so worried about her, we need a warm place. Last time with you winter was not this bad and we were able to stay in the engine shed".

"We need to get a warm place don't worry it will be aright" Cosma said.

Later that night Tramp, Cosma Buster and Tara walked threw the streets towards The Purple Cat theatre. Reaching the theatre they were met by a standard poodle with a cream coat.

"Good evening my name is Fife welcome to The Purple Cat Theatre; Tara has told me all about you. Please come in I am pleased to offer you a chance to live here".

"Wow thank you this place is amazing I thought you would be full by now" Tramp said.

"No I have been very selective about who lives here as I am in charge of it along with Dunky. Tara helped me a lot I am honoured to be able to help her in return" Fife replied leading them inside.

"Wow this place is stunning I am glad that you and Dunky have invited us here".

"We had to Tramp our Dads knew each other couldn't let you lot freeze in this" said a chocolate coloured dog walking down the main stairs.

"Dunky its great to see you we are very grateful for this".

"Tramp you just get your parents and the gang here tonight. We've already given you a room on the ground floor; it was once a ladies tea room."

"Thanks I'll run and get them, Cosma you wait here check out the place".

"Ok Tramp I'll see if I can find some bedding for us".

Arriving back with Orfeo, Colette and the gang Tramp gasped at the splendour of the large room they had been given. As Dunky had said it had once been a tea room full of twenty tables each seating six ladies. The tea room had been open before and after the evening performances.

"Fife this room is lovely but bigger then we could use" Colette said.

"You deserve a large room especially with puppies coming. What is the point of being in charge if I cannot help those in need? This place was built to be the grandest building in town there is plenty off room. The old owners may have left but it is still usable and safe".

"Thanks again I am glad to have a good friend" said Ofreo.

Sitting up talking late one night Orfeo, Tramp, Cosma and Tara all agreed that they would help Colette in any way possible.

"Tara thanks for this" Cosma said.

"Colette helped me out when I first lived on the streets I want to help her".

"Well its Christmas time so that means plenty of left over food, and the shops will be full" said Cosma.

"It is with everything I'd plain forgotten the date" Orfeo replied.

"Well it's the twenty second to day, blimey we had better work hard tomorrow" Tramp said.

"Yeh should get lots of food for all of us, have to steal some from the shops" Cosma said grinning.

"Great idea we are the masters of the streets, we can make our names with stunts this year" Tramp said.

"Be careful you the last thing we need is you getting nabbed cause you've done something rash".

"Course Dad we can out run them paws down" replied Tramp.

The following day Tramp walked threw the falling snow as humans rushed about carrying shopping, oblivious to his presence.

"_Right then time to get some food for us all; well now time to make my mark_" he thought as women walked towards him carrying a basket of shopping.

Bounding towards her he jumped knocking her over as he grabbed her basket, before she had time to react he had vanished down a side street.

Elsewhere Orfeo waited outside The Three Plum Bakery watching as people walked in and out. Watching as a women was load up with cakes Orfeo got ready following her along the street. Orfeo followed her till she reached a bench and sat down to rest her legs. Instantly Orfeo dashed forward grabbing the basket as the women yelled in shock.

Back at the theatre Orfeo put the basket down and grinned as Tramp walked in carrying his basket. The family ate well that night as there was a whole cooked turkey inside the Tramps stolen basket.

"This is divine Tramp thank you" Colette said.

"Thanks Mom I'm just glad you are feeling better".

"I am now we have a warm place to live".

"We can take of you Mom just you wait over Xmas we will all live well" Cosma said.

"I am pleased to hear it I do not want you three to go without food for me".

"We wont Mom I just cannot believe you are having more pups" Tramp said with a daft grin.

"It was a shock for when I found out myself I didn't tell your Father for three days until I had gotten used to it."

"It was a fair shock for me thought she was joking for a moment or two, very pleased thought".

"So are we cannot wait to meet them" Cosma said.

"Its going to be great teach them all the tricks" Tramp said smiling.

"These pups are very lucky to have you both for a brother and sister" Colette replied.

As Cosma predicted all the dogs ate well over Christmas as lots of food was thrown away. Added to this was the fact that many of the shop keepers left out of date food in bowls for the dogs. On Christmas day itself Fifi and Dunky hosted a party on Stage 1 with many of the dogs performing carols and songs. As they partied Tramp looked over and Fifi and smiled as she smiled back.


	10. New Seaon, New Life

New Season, New Life

Spring arrived in the town bringing with it new life and the dogs began to recover from the winter. With springs arrival Tramp, Cosma, Tara, Buster and the gang moved back to the station. However Orfeo and Colette chose to stay at the theatre as it gave them a sense of security and shelter.

"Fifi hi so how are things with you?" Tramp asked one day in early March.

"Things or good a little quieter now spring is here many dogs have moved out" she replied.

"Good that's great. I was well I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk in the park with me one day?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes I am. Fifi I like a lot, I thought as friends but it's more then that".

"Tramp I would love to go out with you" Fifi replied as Cosma came running up.

"Tramp we have to go to the theatre Moms had pups, we".

"Right Fifi I have to go" Tramp said following his sister.

Arriving back at the theatre they found Orfeo standing over who was Colette curled up on a duvet with two bundles next to her.

"Well say hi to your brother and sister" said Orfeo.

"Only two" said Tramp.

"Four two were born dead" whispered Colette.

"Oh Mom I am so sorry" Cosma replied.

"Its ok we have two pups alive and they are what matter, a boy and a girl" Colette said.

"The boy is black the girl grey" Orfeo said.

"Just like you then, you need to pick names now" Tramp said.

"Well we have been thinking about that, we would like you both to choose their names. Cosma you can choose the girls name Tramp the boys" Colette said smiling at the pair.

"Thanks we are honoured to pick them" both replied.

The following day at the train station Tramp and Cosma announced the birth of their brother and sister to the gang.

"Great news that Tramp, better pick a good name" said Buster.

"Better had, so B how's Gertie?"

"She's alright moved in with a Doberman Alsatian cross".

A few days later Tramp and Cosma sat with Orfeo, Colette and their brother and sister. On the floor lay the remains of the night's supper a stolen chicken and buns that Orfeo had stolen earlier that day.

"So then have you both decided on names for this pair?" Orfeo asked.

"Well I had thought about Tamora as she is born in a theatre. I did enjoy the play when it was performed at last year's summer fair."

"It is a nice name despite what the character did, I do like it" said Colette.

"So do I" Orfeo said

"I'd thought about Valentine" Tramp said.

"Tramp, Cosma, Tamora and Valentine perfect family" Colette said smiling at the pups.

"Valentine, where did you find that name Tramp?" Cosma asked.

"Toni's daughter is a Shakespeare fan the name was in the play she was appearing in when I was living with them".

That night the family fell asleep together happy with its new members.

During the week that followed the birth of Tamora and Valentine there were numerous dogs visiting the pups. All agreed that their chosen names were perfect with many commenting on how well Tramp and Cosma looked after them.

Tramp and Fifi walked threw Veterans Park one night a week after the pup's birth both laughing happily.

"This place is wonderful at night I am glad to come here with you" Fifi said.

"It is nice on a clear night we can be relaxed not having to watch our backs."

"That is true you are a nice guy Tramp I want to get to know you better as my boyfriend".

"I want the same Fifi you are amazing I am just glad you accepted my invitation".

"I have been hoping you would ask me out since Christmas day" she replied.

The weeks passed and the pups grew from infants into lively bundles of mischief and fur.

"Say why don't me and Cosma looked after them today give you both chance to relax" Tramp said one day several weeks after the pups birth.

"Tramps right you both deserve a break, we can take care of them" Cosma said.

"That is a great idea son, what do you thing Colette?" Orfeo replied.

"I think it is a wonderful idea provided you both promise to watch them like hawks" replied Colette.

"We will don't worry Mom" Cosma replied as Tamora and Valentine came racing into the room.

"Tramp Cosma you came will you play with us?" Tamora asked.

"Yes please we haven't seen you in three days" said Valentine jumping onto Tramps back.

"Wow you pair of tornadoes slow down, well we are going to be looking after you both" Tramp replied.

"Yay this will be fun" yipped Tamora.

"Will you take us to the river, please we want to see it" said Valentine.

"You know that's just what we will do, it is time you learned how to swim" said Cosma.

"Provided that Mom and Dad agree that is".

"Please let Tramp and Cosma take us swimming pretty please with ice cream" Valentine said.

"Yes let them we promise to be good" Tamora said.

"Well that is fine by us but you both must promise to do exactly as they tell you" said Colette.

"We promise".

"Come on then let's be going it's a good half our walk from here to the river. What time do you want them back?"

"Oh I think they can stay with you tonight" replied Colette.

"Ok well see you tomorrow" Cosma shouted as the group set off for the river.

Reaching the river all four ran into the shallow water barking in excitement as they splashed each other.

"Hay not fair you" cried Tramp was Cosma and Tamora jumped on him.

"Got you" yelled Valentine jumping off a rock onto Cosma's back as Tramp surfaced.

"Alright then no more playing time for lessons" Tramp said a while later.

"Yay at last" yipped Valentine gazing at his brother.

"Ok we are going to teach you here in the shallows. This will take practice and you will not become experts in a day. It had taken us lots of practice to become good swimmers, but if you are having fun then it is easier" said Cosma.

"She's right now then let's go".

Under the guidance of Tramp and Cosma, Tamora and Valentine had their first swimming lessons. After and hour both pups were confident had successfully grasped the basics. After two they were confident enough to go into deeper water where Tramp realized that swimming ran in the family.

"Well you both are naturals just like us" said Tramp a few hours later.

"You are looks like we have a pair of otters on our paws not pups" Cosma said smiling.

"This is fun Tramp can we came here tomorrow?" asked Valentine.

"Maybe Valentine, we need to think of a nick name for you, bit of a mouthful" replied Tramp.

"Yeh I need one but I can't think of a good one".

"Not to worry there is plenty of time, come on its getting late we need to get back" said Cosma.

"She's right we don't wan t to get caught out here to late, not the best place to be when the schools and collages have just broken up for the Easter break."

"Why?" asked Tamora as they walked back.

"Cause this is one of the main places where the students tend to gather. Lets just say the gatherings can get a little to energetic" Tramp replied with a grin.

"Look up at the sky, see that star to the left?" Cosma asked Tamora and Valentine.

"Yes".

"See the shape of it"

"A dog" Tamora replied.

"Well once we are back at the station I will tell you all about him" Cosma said.

Arriving back at the station the group was met by Buster and a female Dalmatian just on their way out. Seeing the pair Buster and Tramp exchanged a grin before all went their separate ways.

Reaching Tramp and Cosma's carriage the four settled down on and under blankets and duvets, all which had had been stolen a few weeks previously form the church jumble sale. Settling on a blanket with stars on it with a duvet patterned with the American Flag, Valentine and Tamora waited for Cosma to begin her story. Watching as the pair fell to sleep Tramp and Cosma grinned happy with their life.


	11. Summer of Love

Summer of Love

As the pups grew they began to explore town with Orfeo, Colette, Cosma and Tramp occasionally with Fifi coming along. The relationship between Tramp and Fifi continued to grow as the summer progressed.

"Tramp no ah I'm soaked" laughed Fifi as Tramp splashed her.

"Aw don't be mad you're having a good time" he replied splashing her again.

"I am" she replied as the pair swam out into the river.

Swimming the pair dived down swimming underwater before surfacing on the opposite bank. Laughing the pair dived in playing in the water enjoying each others company as well as the weather.

Leaving the park a while later the pair walked threw the busy streets, stopping occasionally to chat to friends.

"So Fifi where do fancy going for supper?"

"I'm not really sure, how about The Mayflower Hotel?"

"Say that's a great idea I've never been there myself".

"Oh then we have to go the owners are wonderful they are very kind to me and the food is lovely".

Reaching the hotel the pair barked at the kitchen back door, which was then opened by a large woman with hazel hair.

"Well now Paris I haven't seen you in a while, and who is this charming dog?"

"Tramp this is Tansy Head Cook, she makes some wonderful food".

"So Paris you have a boyfriend I see now, you both are here on a date. Well I think I can provide some food for you both. Its not very busy just yet only half seven so I time to get you something."

"We can have what ever we want Tramp, lets pick something".

"Ok you know the menu better then I do, so you can choose what we eat".

"Ok then what would you like? I know are fish cakes then chocolate gateau with ice cream."

At this both dogs barked a yes and Tansy went inside coming out a while later with the food. Later that night Tramp and Fifi sat on the street gazing up at the stars both enjoying the night air.

A week later there was a procession three town as a circus rolled into town, camping on the fields in behind Veterans Park. Watching from the pavement Tramp, Tara and Buster gazed at it with curiosity.

"This should be fun be interesting to see the acts" said Buster.

"It should be I've never been to one before" said Tara.

"I went once as a pup with my parents and Cosma, should be fun".

"Tamora and Valentine will have a good time" Tara said.

"Say I've got an idea why don't we all go together as friends, we could have a great time" Tramp said.

"Great idea Tramp, mind if I invite Ossia along?" Tara asked.

"Course not she's a great dog your sister very nice, be glad to see her" replied Buster.

"Yeh Ossia is a laugh has some great stories of life in the pub" said Tramp.

"Thanks guys I am so glad you are willing to welcome her".

"Tara its alright Ossia is fun to be around and treats us street dogs as equals, we all like her" Buster said.

"Thanks I'll tell her she will love it, you guys are the best".

A few days later Tramp, Fifi, Tara, Ossia, Buster and his Dalmatian girlfriend Jewel walked into Veterans Park. Ribbons and lanterns of every colour were hung from the lampposts and trees, lining the path to the circus. Men and women on stilts handed out free bags of sweets to the children.

"Wow this will be so much fun" said Fifi gazing around.

"It will be and no humans will notice us" replied Jewel.

"It sure will, come on lets go" smiled Buster leading the group into the big top.

Sitting down the dogs watched enchanted as the show started marvelling at the acts preformed. A few of the acts included dogs one which involved a dog jumping onto the back of a lion. After the show ended, all walked out chatting, when one of dog performers walked up to them.

"Hi I'm Peg I saw you in the audiences, I am always interested to meet the local dogs".

"Well nice to meet you" replied Tara introducing Peg to the gang.

"Pleasure to meet you all, say if your not busy would you like to a tour of the circus?"

"That would be great, what do you say guys" asked Tramp.

"Sure".

"Defiantly"

"Should be fun".

"Well come this way be can start with the lions and their trainers" Peg replied leading them towards the lion enclosure.

Reaching the enclosure they saw two lions with brown fur, black mane and green eyes, as well as a lioness with hazel eyes.

"I would like you to meet Taka, Ahadi and Nala" Peg said.

"So Peg, these dogs' friends of yours?" Taka asked.

"Yes they live here I offered to show them round".

"That was nice if you" Nala said smiling.

"Well now Peg I see you have made some new friends".

Looking round the group saw a tall African man dressed in zebra skin walking towards them, followed by a women and young girl.

"This is Simba, his wife Vatani and their daughter Sarabi".

"They seem nice dogs Father" Sarabi said stroking Tramp and Tara.

"It is good that Peg has made friends" replied Vatani stroking Fifi and Buster.

"Well they had better move back we have to feed these three" Simba said.

"Yeh its dinner time for us, we'll catch you later Peg" said Taka showing his teeth.

Leaving the lions the dogs continued to look round before leaving the circus a while later. Leaving the park the group walked home chatting happily before stopping at The Railway Pub for dinner.

A fortnight had passed since the fair had left town all apart from Peg who had been accidentally left behind. Since then she had become friends with Tramp and the gang, but was especially close to Dunky.

It was late one night, as Tramp and Fifi walked threw the streets towards Toni's, after spending the day playing by the river. Arriving at the kitchen door both barked until Jo came out.

"Well now Butch and Maria you are back again I see, Toni look who's come for dinner" yelled Jo.

"Well now Butch and Maria this must be the fifth time you have come here".

"That right Toni fifth time, they must like my cooking".

"Course they do Jo no better chef this side of Cambridge then you. So what will it be?"

Smiling the pair consulted the menu then Tramp barked their order to Toni, who placed a table in front of them.

"Ah Jo they would like a four season pizza with prawns, perscutio, peppers and salami. For desert they fancy our four season ice cream; with chocolate, pistachio, mint and vanilla flavours."

"Ok Toni they have very good taste, both dishes are very popular with the customers" Jo replied as three waitresses arrived to collect orders.

"It is going to be one busy night my friends we have a birthday party on tables seven and eight, a group of bankers on six, a large group of students on eleven to thirteen as well as the other customers" Toni said leaving the pair.

"This place is always busy never been here when it hasn't been, even in winter" Tramp said.

"I know it has been busy when ever we have come here. Do you remember that time they had half the police force in, including The Chief of Police and seven detectives?"

"How could I forget they all had rather too much of Toni's best wine and got rather tipsy".

"It was as sight to them staggering home".

"What I'll never forget is the third time we came here, when they had magician and his assistant in".

"That was magical Toni and the staff will always remember their visit".

"Hard to forget making the cutlery vanish, turned pasta into cents and made three doves fly out from the lasagne".

At this point Fulvia arrived with their pizza and the pair began eating as inside the restaurant Ilaria began to sing. Staring up at the moonlight the pair ate in silence enjoying each other company. Walking home through the park that night Tramp and Fifi gazed at each other.

"Tramp I love you so much over six months we have been together."

"If you don't want to I, but if you do?"

"I want to Tramp I want you to tale me as yours and you as mine."

Looking at her Tramp smiled as the light of the full moon fell on both of them as they reached the lake. Jumping in the pair swam over to the island that was enclosed by a curtain of willow trees.  
"When I first saw you  
I said "O My"  
That's my dream, that's my dream  
O, I need a dream when it all seemed to go bad  
Then I find you  
And I have had the most beautiful dreams any dogs ever had" Tramp sang gazing at Fifi.  
[Fifi]  
"When I first saw you  
I said "O My"  
That's my dream, that's my dream  
I needed a dream to make me strong  
You were the only reason I had to go on

[Tramp and Fifi]  
You were my dream  
All of the things that I've never knew  
You were my dream  
Who could believe they would ever come true  
And who would believe  
The world would believe  
In my dreams too

{Tramp}  
Before you appeared  
My life was only a game  
And day in  
And day out  
Were the same Oh  
{Fifi}  
Now dreams  
{Tramp}  
The dreams  
{Fifi}  
Coming true  
{Tramp}  
Coming True  
{Fifi}  
Like a star  
{Tramp}  
Like a star  
{Fifi}  
See It shine  
{Together}  
A dream  
{Fifi}  
That is yours  
{Tramp}  
That is yours  
{Fifi}  
That is mine  
{Fifi}  
That is mine  
{Tramp}  
You were my dream  
{Fifi}  
Now I've got dreams of my own  
{Tramp}  
All the things I could never be  
{Fifi}  
Dreams you've never known  
{Together}  
You won't take my dream from me

{Tramp}  
When I first saw you Oh  
{Fifi}  
I said "O My"  
{Tramp}  
I said "O My"  
{Together}  
That's my dream."

The next morning Tramp woke up to find Fifi lying next to him and he smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Hi my dream dog" Tramp said.

"Hi yourself, last night was wonderful" Fifi replied.

"It was the most amazing night of my life, I am glad it was with you my diamond."

"I could not think of another dog I would have wanted it with. Now nothing can separate us."

"Only death, and nothing less than that" Tramp replied.

_**Authors note the song is taken from Dreamgirls and is sung by Jamie Fox and Beyonce Knowles. I chose the song as it shows how much Tramp and Fifi mean to each other. Both live on the streets which are dangerous, not all street relationships last that long. Tramp and Fifi have found true love, something both had dreamed about. Tramp having seen his parents relationship dreamed about the same thing for himself. Fifi had gotten separated from her owners the previous October was scared and wanted to go home. Having been brought up on stories of love and watching plays about true love in the theatre, Fifi wanted to find it for herself. **_


	12. HeartBreak

Heartbreak

It was the first of September and Tramp watched as the University Express pulled out of the station. On the platform parents of the students waved them off as their children leaned out of the windows.

"Remember to write."

"Be careful."

"For Gods sake look after yourself."

"Stay out of trouble."

"Stay away from the pubs."

And such like were shouted by the parents.

"See you at xmas."

"I'll write in a week."

"Don't worry."

"I'll be fine."

"I will miss you."

Were shouted back by the students, as the train pulled out of the station. Watching as the train left Tramp smiled before leaving the platform as the 10:15 from Cambridge pulled in. Leaving the station Tramp walked to the Purple Cast Theatre where he found Fifi waiting for him.

"You are ten minutes late Tramp."

"Sorry about that Fifi there was a delay with the University Express."

"I suppose I can forgive you for that" Fifi replied as they walked away from the theatre.

Passing the station Fifi gasped in horror was two men bored a waiting cab, one had silver hair, the other black, both were dressed in expensive suits. As the cab passed by the younger man gasped before calling out.

"YVETTE! Pop look that dog."

The older man started at Fifi as the cab pulled away and Fifi bolted round the corner, hotly followed by Tramp.

"Fifi those humans" he gasped.

"They are the Father and brother of my owner. I got separated from them when my owner was on tour with Sleeping Beauty a year a go. She is an actress; her home is in New York. Her Father owns a theatre on Broadway, all dogs there are smart. I had no trouble adjusting to street life because of that. Tramp they will try to take me back and I don't want to go; I want to stay here with you."

"Its going to be alright Fifi I wont let them take you, I promise. We have to get back to the Cat and tell others."

Reaching the Purple Cat the pair told the other dogs what had happened, all agreeing that Fifi had to be protected. Informing his family that night Tramp relaxed as received advice on how to protect Fifi.

"You truly love this girl don't you?" Orfeo asked.

"Yes. I love her so much; all I want is be with her till I die. If she got caught my heart couldn't bear it."

"True love."

"Yes Father it is with her."

"Then protect her son, fight to keep her with you. I am glad you have found someone who you love."

"I fell for her heart, what she did for you and Mom last winter."

"She is a wonderful girl I would be proud to have her as a daughter in law."

Over the following week dogs shadowed Fifi's former owners, with Val playing an important part. It was Val to one night told about the human's plans.

"The owner of the The Three Star theatre has gone bankrupt, your owners have bought the theatre at a cheap price. Your owner's brother Philip is the new owner, he plans to move here with his actress wife and run the place."

"Ah that could be a problem" Tramp replied.

"It could be, Philip knows I'm here and he will try to find me, If he does he will send me back to New York."

"That will not happen I promise Fifi, you are too precious to me."

The next to weeks passed fairly easily as it quickly became apparent that neither Philip nor this father Walter knew how to catch a dog. Though Fifi had seen them on a few occasions she had easily lost them down the side streets. Walking down to the river one clear the night the pair enjoyed each other company. Chasing each other as they went the pair laughed as they sent late night walkers flying.

Reaching the top of a hill Tramp jumped on Fifi, causing both the role down to the bottom. Landing on top of Fifi Tramp smiled as a flock as swans landed in the lake next to them.

"Well now this is nice" Tramp said kissing her.

"It is, private as well" Fifi replied.

Dawn found the pair still by the river, both curled up next to each other their paws crossed.

"Hi sleepy head" Fifi said waking up.

"Ah I am tired, I do need some breakfast after last night" Tramp replied.

"So do I" Fifi replied as they walked towards town.

So involved were they in their own life that they failed to spot Philip leaving one of the smart houses, closely followed by his father Walter. Spotting the pair they nodded and Walter nipped back inside and came out with a fishing next. Before Tramp or Fifi could react Philip sprinted out of the garden and threw the net over Fifi.

"Got her, ow you" Philip called as Tramp bit his leg.

"I've got her lad" Walter called throwing a rope over Fifi as other men arrived to help.

"Fifi no!"

"Tramp, get out of here."

"I won't leave you."

"Tramp you will get caught, go I will find a way to get free, please Tramp if you love me go" Fifi called as one of the men fired at Tramp with a pistol.

Running away Tramp looked back and saw Fifi being carried into the house by the men. What he didn't notice was the taxi drawn up outside the house or the bags being loaded into it. Reaching the station he told all what had happened before letting out of pain filled howl.

"That's it I've had, we'll get her back T" Buster said.

"Someway we will" Cosma replied.

Then Tara came bursting into the carriage and stood gasping for breath in front of them.

"Tramp its Fifi she's with her owners, she's inside a wooden crate with netting on one side. They've just arrived at the station, Tramp they leave in the midday train to Cambridge!"

"CAMBRIDGE! No that means they are going home to New York and they're taking Fifi with them" Tramp replied as the true horror of the situation dawned on him.

"Tramp pull yourself together. It is only eleven fifty there is still time to save her. If you truly love her as you day you will find a way to free her" Orfeo said.

"Your right Pop I do have time."

"Then lets go T, we're all with ya" Buster replied.

Jumping out of the carriage the group raced towards the station sending three drivers, two porters, six passengers and a policeman flying. Reaching the main station building Tramp checked the time table, and then raced across the bridge to platform two. As he reached the platform Tramp gasped in horror as the train pulled into the station.

"FIFI" he called.

"TRAMP!" turning to his left he saw Fifi on a lead being dragged by Philip onto the train.

"Buster Tara" Tramp called as he ran towards her.

Before either of them could reach her Fifi was carried onto the train by one of the porters as Philip followed behind.

"Run down to the end of the train, there is a door at the end" Tramp shouted.

Hearing this Fif bit the porter on the hand who dropped her onto the floor, in a flash she was up and running.

"STOP THAT DOG" Philip called as he followed her.

Running down through second and third class Fifi watched Tramp run next to her, avoiding the human's hands as she went. As whistle blew Fifi reached the door and pushed it open as the train started to move.

"Fifi jump its ok you can do" Tramp called.

"I'm not scared Tramp" Fifi replied smiling at Tramp.

Then just as she was about to jump to freedom and Tramp Philip arrived with a man from second class. To Tramps horror the man grabbed her with his strong arms, holding her as Philip placed a harness over her.

"That should hold you" Philip said as the train drew out of the station.

"TRAMP I LOVE YOU" Fifi called.

"I LOVE YOU TO FIFI, I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU" Tramp called running to the end of the platform.

Watching as the train drew out of sigh Tramp howled before crying as Buster and Cosma stood next to him.

"T I am so sorry" Buster said.

"She was my life Buster I loved her so much" Tramp said.


	13. Family

Family

"You really loved Fifi didn't you?" Lady asked as she and Tramp sat on the porch gazing out at the snow.

"Yeh I did she was the only one of my past girls I ever really cared about. After she was taken from me, I never though I would find love like that again. Until I met you Pidge you I love more then anyone else, more then I loved Fifi."

"I know that Tramp and I love you to, if she had not been taken would you have stayed with her?"

"Yes she was great, but it's been a year since she was taken in September. I love you Pidge, Fifi is my past you are my future. For a long time after I did wonder what happened, she was Cosma's and Tara's friend as well."

"I am sure she is happy wherever she is" Lady said gazing up at the stars.

Far away in the managers office of The Winter Garden Theatre on Broadway a standard poodle also gazed at the stars. Since arriving with her owner's a year ago Fifi had been spending her nights at the theatre.

"Mom are you ok?"

Looking round Fifi saw a tall grey dog with floppy ears standing in the doorway, a green scarf around her neck.

"I am fine Idina I was just thinking."

"What about?" Idina replied sitting down next to her mother.

"My old home, your Father and my old life."

"Again he's been on your mind a lot recently."

"It's with all of us going here in August with Flora on the Shakespeare tour. I want to go to be with Flora, but I am scared that we will meet your Father."

"But what would be so bad with that? Tramp is our Father after all."

"I know that but it has been a year since then, he may well be with another girl."

"But he wouldn't turn me or Romeo away would he? If we met you told him about me and Romeo."

"Not he wouldn't Tramp isn't like that at all, that's why I fell in love with him, You look just like your father accept for you muzzle, that is like mine" Fifi replied smiling at her daughter.

"I know Romeo has that, I would live to meet him one day" Indina replied.

Yes it was the same Fifi and the same Tramp. After Fifi was reunited with her human owner Flora in Cambridge she was taken to their home on New York where they owned the Winter Garden Theatre. Flora's Father Walter was the manager and Flora was an actress. Unknown to Fifi and not discovered to six weeks later was the fact that she had been pregnant when she left Tramp. This came as a shock to her and her humans but all were overjoyed at the news. Happy as she was it hurt Fifi that Tramp would never know he was a father but she was glad that new life had been created out of their love.

A few days later Tramp and Lady sat on the window seat watching as Jim Dear, Darling and Junior decorated the house for Christmas. Then to his surprise Tramp saw Tamora run through the gate and bark.

"Now who would that be?" Darling asked looking up.

Before she could get up Tramp jumped off the sofa and followed by Lady, both running through the back door.

"Tramp thank goodness, you have to come quickly, please."

"Wow Tam slow down, what is going on?"

"Tramp its Mom she's weak, she got ill last week, it's the same illness as last year."

"What do you mean? She's dying isn't she?"

"We think so she's so weak, she asked me to come and get you, Tramp please we need you."

"Tam its going to be alright I'm coming. Lady I have to go she's my mother."

"Go Tramp she is your Mother you love her, if it was my mother I would do the same. I have Jim and Darling to take care of me. I'll see you soon, go" Lady replied as Tramp and Tam ran off.

Running through the streets Tam told Tramp more about Colette's illness and how things were going with the family. Reaching the station the pair ran to Colette and Orfeo's carriage where they saw Colette laying under a pile of blankets. Next to her sat Orfeo, Cosma and Valentine all looked up when the pair entered.

"Mom it's me Tramp."

"Tramp I am so glad you came I was worried you would not make it" Colette replied weakly.

"You're my Mom I had to come; I would be a poor son if I didn't."

"You have a home with Lady now."

"That is no excuse though. I'm going to be a father soon."

"That is wonderful you will be a fantastic father, it is a pity I will not be able to see them born."

"Mom of course you will see them, this is just an illness" Valentine said.

"I wish I could believe you Val. I am dying my darlings I can feel it now."

"No Lette hold on you can get through this just as you have the others. You get ill every year it will pass in a few days" Orfeo said.

"No I am dying. I love you all so much, I am glad I was thrown out onto the streets. If I had not I would never have met you Orfeo, I love you so much. Tramp Cosma you both were the greatest gift I was ever given, I had only been on the streets a year when you were born. If you ever see Vina tell her I love her. Tamora Valentine I love you both so much, having you has brought me so much joy. Together all six of us has been wonderful you have made me so happy. Because of you I lived a very happy life."

Looking up at her family Colette closed her eyes and with that she died as her family watched. Orfeo through this head back as a loud howl full of pain erupted from his throat.

"Colette my love I will miss you" Orfeo said.

"I will name my first born daughter Colette in our mother memory."

"That would be a fitting tribute Tramp. I will take care of you all now."

"You take care of yourself Dad I have Rohan can take care me" Cosma said smiling.

"You do Cosma he is a wonderful dog" Orfeo replied.

"I don't need you take of me Dad I am a wild dog, I take of myself" Valentine replied.

"It's alright to be scared Val I can give you all a helping paw" Tramp said looking at his family.

"How can you Tramp? You ran off with that prissy little house pet, you're not here every day. You've became tame brother soon you will forget us all. You have thrown down your crown."

"I may live with Lady but I will never forget my family Val, we are brothers no matter what."

"Yeh, like I'm going to fall that one. Your time has passed brother you gave it all up to be with Lady."

"I am still one of you, I may live in a house but you are still my family"

"Valentine please calm down, Tramp is still our brother he loves us all. I know you are upset but that is no excuse to talk to him like that" Cosma said glaring at her brother.

"Oh spare me the lecture. He has turned his back on all of us; he's given up all he had here. Tramp you were practically king of all street dogs, and you gave it all up for a house pet. All I ever wanted was to be like you, I always looked up to you. Once you promised me you would always be there for me no matter what."

"I still am nothings changed you are still my younger brother."

"No you turned your back on me when you chose a house life; you betrayed me and all we have. Well fine I've learned my lesson" with that Valentine ran off as the rest stared after him.

"He needs time let him grieve then he will come back to us" Cosma said.

"She's right he needs time to come to his senses" Tramp said.

"I hope you are right" Orfeo said.

"We should have a funeral for Mom, we can our respects and we can invite our friends" said Tam gazing at the floor.

"That is a great idea Tam."

"Are you sure Val will come back to us?" Tam asked.

"Course he will Tam" Tramp replied.

"I wish I could believe you, he's been odd since his girlfriends left him, and his friends don't seem that nice" Tam replied.

Before Tramp could reply Tara appeared in the doorway, her eyes full of tears.

"I just saw Valentine I am so sorry, Colette was like a mother to me."

"I know Tara I am glad you have come" Orfeo said.

"I had to, tell me what is going on with Valentine he seemed way off to me."

"He thinks I've betrayed him by staying with Lady" Tramp replied.

"That boy is heading for major trouble."

"Tara would you do a favour and take a message to Lady for me, I am needed here."

"For you T anything, you sure she will even talk me?"

"She will Tara she's alright, she fell for a street dog like me."

"Well alright T, see you in a while".

Reaching Snob Hill a while later Tara found Lady sitting on the porch talking to Jock and Trusty.

"Lady" looking round the pair saw Tara standing there.

"Oh good evening Tara, Tramp is not here."

"I know sugar I've just come from him, actin as messenger" Tara replied sitting down.

"Excuse me I was sat there" Jock said.

"So? I've a message to give."

"You could have asked me" Jock replied.

"Oh please house pet spare me the lecture on manners."

"Tara what is it Tramp asked you to tell me?"

"His mother Colette has died he's stayin with his family for a few days. His Dads getting on and his younger brother Valentine is heading towards trouble."

"Oh that is terrible I am sorry for his loss. Would you mind telling Tramp he can stay as long as he has to?"

"Course I will. Could be a week or so Valentine's been getting into some dodgy stuff."

"He sounds like he needs a good talking to, Tramp should not have to do it, which is his Fathers responsibility" Jock said.

"Listen hose pet keep you're stuck up nose out form where it doesn't belong. You know nothin about Valentine. The dogs he is getting in with have a bad past."

"Why you, of all the" Jock said in shock.

"Save it for some dog who cares I am a street girl. Lady I'll see you later, don't worry Tramp is my brother practically. By the way you have caused one hell of a stir on the streets, you tamed the king of all street dogs, be seeing you" Tara called leaving as Jock and Trusty stared after her.

"She was the most impolite" Jock said.

"There will be a fuss if we have been seen" Trusty said.

"She is not that bad, a little rough maybe. Tramp has told be a lot about her, I like her."

A few days later Colette's funeral was held with both humans and dogs attending, all watching as Bernie gently put Colette's body into a grave. Watching Valentines eyes filled with tears. After the funeral the family sat alone when a red husky arrived.

"This is Rohan" Cosma said kissing him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Tramp, I am sorry" he said.

"It was her time, I am glad you are here" Tramp replied.

"Rohan I am glad you have come" Orfeo said looking at the station dogs.

"I have ruled as Leader of the Station Dogs for six years now, I became Leader when I was three . I ruled for four of those with Colette my true love. Now I am old and she is gone. I step down as leader, after much discussion with our community elders I here by make my daughter Cosma and her mate Rohan leader of the station dogs."

As the other dogs congratulated the pair Tramp saw Valentine talking to a grey husky and Busters half Alsatian nephew Pirate.

"So we meet again Tramp, last time you attacked me" the husky said.

"You were chasing a defenceless girl; I didn't know what you and your friends were going to do."

"Well she was on my patch without permission, and that pair are not my friends. They just happened to be there."

"I was surprised when Cahir told me what you did Tramp, mind you it's not surprising really. You saved her from Cahir then go on to fall in love with her" Valentine said.

"Yeh the great Tramp falling for a house pet" Pirate said smirking.

"You boys will understand one day. You three just be careful out here, I've heard some things of Tam and Tara."

"All about how I am gaining respect from other street dogs, and that I am friends with the sons of murders" Valentine said.

"Both of them. Now I have no problem with your friends, sons should not be blamed for their father's actions. But remember the Jailhouse Fighters still exist; they are weak but no defeated. They know who you are Valentine, they will not let you live Cahir, and you know what they do to traitors."

"I do trust me I saw what they did when I was there. Trust me I would rather die then go back there. But their leader is old, weak and hurt, he will not last much longer" Cahir replied.

"He's right Tramp, the Jailhouse Fighters are a shadow or their former selves. The Alliance saw to that, even then their power was on the wane. We are the young ones now; we will end their reign, and make the jail our own." Valentine said looking at his brother in the eyes.

"Take care Tramp, when the pups are born send Tamora to find me. Look after that girl of yours, as much I as think you are a fool to fall for her I am glad I have someone. Be seeing you some time brother," with that Valentine, Cahir and Pirate left.

Leaving the station later that night Tramp had barely gone reached The Railway Pub when he heard Tamora calling him.

"Tramp wait, I was wondering if I could come and meet Lady."

"Course you can, be nice for you both to get on" Tramp replied as they walked through the deserted streets.

Reaching Snob Hill they saw Lady watching from the window. Running out to meet them Lady smiled as she saw them reach the back door.

"Tramp I am so glad you are home, I was starting to get a little worried."

"I am glad to be home Pidge I was worrying about you."

"Oh this is Tamora I take it?"

"Yes this is my little sister, Tam meet Lady the girl who tamed me."

"Nice that we can meet properly at last, Tramp has told me so much about you" Tamora replied.

"Well I am just glad to finally meet you; Tramp has told me lots about you."

"What have you said T?"

"Relax Tam I've just been telling her about my past."

"How far has he told you?"

"Up to the point where Fifi got captured" Lady replied as they entered the house.

"Right well that's no so bad. Anyway when are the pups due?"

"Around Christmas week, I am getting a little nervous now."

"I bet, I just can't believe my brother is going to be a father."

"Neither can I Tam. Lady if it is alright with you, I would like to name one of our pups Colette. I promised Dad that I would."

"I think that is a lovely idea, a fitting tribute to your Mother."

"I can see why you chose to stay here Tramp, you found love. This isn't the life for me though, no freedom."

"I understand that Tam, although the streets are not going to be the safest place now."

"Has something happened?" Lady asked.

"Yes and no. I won't get into details as Tramp will tell you later on. There is going to be a war on the streets."

"Listen its late and we all need to sleep, these things are best left to daylight" Tramp said.

"Tamora you have to stay here tonight" Lady said.

Curling up next to Lady and Tramp that night Tam looked round the house with curiosity before falling to sleep.

The following day Tramp and Lady sat together on the sofa as Tramp resumed his story.


	14. Halloween and Tragedy

Halloween and Tragedy

It had been two months since Fifi left, and Tramp stood with Valentine and Tamora, all watching as the Halloween parade went past the station. On the floats witches with cats, wizards, vampires, mummies, werewolves and other monsters performed. A vampire king and queen sat on a throne of black marble, flanked by angles in red with black wings. A large orange dragon roared down at the spectators as a blond haired princess sat next to it smiling. On the streets imps of various colours threw sweets to the children and sang songs. On jet black horses rode ghostly men all in the uniform of the Union army.

"Wow this is great" Val said watching a Banshee wail past.

"It is, even better then last year" Tramp replied with a grin watching as five witches were convicted of black magic.

"I like the dragon best" Tamora said watching it with interest.

"It's nice to see one" Val replied watching the dragon float.

As he watched a group of criminals be executed on the policemen's float, Tramp saw a female cocker spaniel watching across the street. The spaniel wore a blue collar and Tramp realised he had met her before. Catching his eye the spaniel blushed as her owner gave her a chocolate bar he had caught.

"This is a great parade Elizabeth, Lady is certainly enjoying it" the man said.

"She is, your brother makes a wonderful vampire Jim" the woman replied smiling as she watched a flout from the local hospital go past, with a vampire doctor waving at the crowd.

"T, oh nice girl" Valentine said grinning.

"She is a looker, house pet though, wow would you look at that" Tramp replied a red imp swallowed a burning torch.

Walking through town towards the park the group passed the undertakers that was done up for the occasion with a coffin sitting outside complete with skeleton. At Toni's Tramp saw the staff dressed up as Italian Gods and Goddess with swords and togas.

Later that nigh Tramp walked towards Bernie's house with Cosma, Tara, Buster and Val. Arriving at the house they saw it had been decorated for Halloween.

"So then you lot have arrived just on time, best get you into your costumes" Sandy said meeting them at door.

Half an hour later the group stood in front of the house all covered in white sheets with eyes cut out. Valentine with his black coat was dressed up as a vampire dog with a long cape. As Franks friends arrived, the dogs jumped out from behind the bushes, barking as loud as possible.

"What the?"

"Dogs I though they were spooks."

"Wow you look amazing dressed up."

"You sure terrified the life out of me."

"Frank sure has some nice friends.

"Dressed up dogs, that's a surprise".

As the party began inside Bernie, the dogs and eight members of the station staff went to hide sweets and toys for the treasure hunt. Keeping the spooky spirit the staff had dressed up for the occasion. The three drives of the group had all dressed up as vampires, hiding in their train. Two engineers moaned inside the train sheds as mummies, from the station tea room was Mandy dressed as a witch, and finally there were two knights.

Hearing the group a while later Tramp walked to the edge of his hiding place, underneath the water tower. Seeing the group he grinned then let out a long howl before jumping out. As he appeared the children screamed in fright, all backing away as he approached.

"Tramp is that you?" Frank asked.

Nodding Tramp barked before running ahead as the children followed. An hour later Tramp sat with the children as they waited for their parents. As the parents arrived Tramp watched as Buster and Tamora jumped out from behind the garden bushes.

"Lord above they gave me such a fright."

Sitting with his humans friends that night Tramp let his thoughts drift to Fifi, and then he shook himself.

"_Get a hold of yourself Tramp, she's gone for good. Try to move on you need your wits about you now. Besides she safer away from here_" he though.

It was late November; under a sky full of stars Tramp, Buster, Tara, Gertie her five two month old pups, stood on the station.

"So how are to pair finding parenthood?" Tramp asked as two pups jumped onto Buster.

"Wonderful" Gertie replied.

"So have you seen Captain recently?" Tara asked watching the pups play.

"No not since."

"Not surprising really, he is pure bred police dog" Tara replied sarcastically.

"Yeh I could kill that dog for what he's done, nearly did as well, he was black and blue when I finishes with him" Buster replied snarling.

"I'm grateful full of that, I wish I had listened to all at the time. You were right about him."

"You fell for him hook, line an sinker but he knows not to mess with any other street girl. You got five beautiful pups out of it, he got two black eyes seven long cuts and one sprain paw. He knows about them, a touch embarrassing to him I would think" Tara replied grinning.

"She's right Gertie it's an embarrassing secret for him to have, just think of the scandal it would cause" Tramp replied.

"Thanks guys, yeh I imagine it would cause a stir. He thinks all street dogs are no better then thieves and that he is so above us."

"A snob dog like I said, well love is blind alright but friends are not. We should make these five into expert thieves then pull of a job in the bakers opposite the cop shop" Buster replied.

"That's great idea" said Gertie watching her son Pirate jumped onto Busters back. "You let these five get away with murder Buster, never though you would go soft."

"Well these five are family, besides pups never mean any harm" Buster replied.

"Uncle Buster can we go to the bridge and watch the trains?" Pirate asked.

"I suppose so, you will have to be careful though" Buster replied.

"I'd hold on a while if I were you till the 5:50 to Cambridge has left. I've seen soldiers and I don't like the look of some of them" Tramp said.

"He's right they do not look nice, a lot of them are young and selfish" Tara replied.

"They would not hurt us" Pirate said.

"I think they would soldiers are different to other humans, not all like dog" Gertie said as they walked own the platform .

"Hay look at that, doggies on the platform " called one of the soldiers.

"Leave em alone mate" called his friend looking up from his newspaper.

"Nah they're only strays" replied the soldiers picking up his gun.

"Hear Slick put that down, you're drunk as a sunk" said another lighting a cigarette.

"Yeh leave em Slick they just want to catch the 5:50" said another joked, bending down to stroke Tramp who was nearest.

"If you fire you'll land up in trouble, give me a hand lads" said another going towards Slick with four others.

"I can fire fine" the soldier said loading his gun and pointing at the pups.

As he fired Gertie jumped in front of them, and was shot in the chest as the group watched. Before the man could fire again Buster jumped on him, biting his shoulder as Bernie appeared with three drivers on their tea break.

"LEAVE HIM BE" Bernie shouted as Buster let the man go.

"That dog"

"Was defending his family, you FOOL."

"YOU DRUNK IDIOT YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR DOGS, NO WONDER HE ATTACKED."

"MUDERER, THESE DOGS ARE OUR FRIENDS"

"SHOULD BE THROWN IN THE SLAMMER FOR A FEW DAYS, YOU MEN LET HIM DO IT"

"They're only street mutts."

"That is no excuse, come on" Bernie said leading the man away.

"Buster we have to go now" Tramp said.

"I will kill them" he replied in anger.

"No think of the pups they need you" Tara said leading the group off the platform and strait to where Trudy lived. On hearing the news of her daughters death Trudy cried her heart full of pain.

"Grandma what's going to happen?" asked the youngest pup a girl called Clover.

"I will take care of you all, do not worry you will be fine."

"I'll help as well, I loved your Mom loads, I will take care of you all" Buster said.

Sitting with Tramp and Tara that night Buster looked up at the stars.

"I was a fool to trust humans to think they would ever care for me. Never again will I trust them, Frank, Bernie, Sandy and station staff only. They earned my trust they tried to protect us, but no others".

"Buster that man was drunk we all saw that, don't judge them all on what he did" Tramp replied.

"No T I can't do that any more."

"Buster on all our years on the streets this has never happened before" Tara said.

"Yeh right, you know what the Dogcatchers do, just the same thing as what that man did the Gertie."

Exchanging a worried look Tramp and Tara watched as Buster walked off. Over the next few days Tramp and Tara watched Buster and the pups closely, both taking pity on them. Their mother's death had hit all the pups hard with Pirate and Clover being hit the hardest.

"Tramp I think Pirate has changed, when Frank tried to stroke him" Tara said.

"He went for him I saw, Buster told him off, that Frank is a friend, but he still praised him" Tramp replied.

"That's what I'm worried about Buster's influence over him; we both know he's changed."

"Yeh he has, listen it's only been a week, it could just be a reaction to shock."

"I would still watch over them all," looking round the pair saw Orfeo walking towards them.

"I have seen this thing more times then I can count pups that have lost parents to humans. On many of those occasions the pups grew up full of hate, it was the catalyst for turning them bad. This is the story of the ten of the Jailhouse Fighters and three of them are Alphas."

"You think that Pirate and Buster could?" Tramp asked.

"Pirate yes though I pray I am wrong, but he is young still. Buster no not them he has seen what they do, that does mean he could no turn."

"That's it I'm going to see Captain about this" Tramp said.

"T are you barking mad? He is a cop dog, he has"

"To take responsibility for his actions. It takes two to tango Tara, they need their father."

"No not him, he left when he found out, you go and you will get hurt."

"He has to know, if he turns them away fine, but let's give him a chance" Tramp said leaving.

A while later he arrived at the police station, jumping over the fence to where the dogs lived. Approaching the large kennels and run he jumped over as the dog turned round.

"Well well what do we have here? Street scum" said one.

"Not just any scum the Tramp one of the worst, spend half my life casing him and his gang" said another.

"So what do you want here?"

"I'm not here to fight; I need to speak to Captain."

"Really well he's in, CAPTAIN SOME STREET TRASH IS HERE TO SEE YOU" shouted the dog.

"Tramp well I was not expecting you" Captain said walking out of the kennel.

"We need to talk in private."

"Alright I will take bait, if this is a trick" he replied leading Tramp his kennel.

"So tell what is so important you had to come all the way here?"

"Gertie's dead."

"Pity she was not a bad girl, so tell me why else you are here can't just be for that."

"You are an ass. I came because your pups need you, five pups who need their Father now."

"Pups, sorry I have no idea who you are talking about. My pups have not been born yet."

"Your pups with Gertie or did you forget what you did?"

"Oh that well that was all a harmless bit of fun. I have no pups other then those my wife carries. If it was ever discovered that I once had an affair, I have my reputation to think off."

"You good for nothing, fine then be like that but you will never come near your pups."

"What happened was a foolish mistake, a summer fling nothing more."

"DAM you" Tramp replied walking out of the police station and back home.

That night he told Buster and Trudy what had taken place and their reactions were as expected.

"We never tell them about their Father he left before they were born, they never know he is a Cop Dog" Buster said.

"That would be best for all" Trudy said looking down at the sleeping pups.


	15. Reunion

Reunion

"Oh Scamp get off my back" Tramp said as Scamp jumped on him.

"Scamp leave your Father be" Lady said entering the room with Colette.

"I was just play Mom, it did not been to hurt Dad."

"Scamp lets play chase outside" Colette said to her brother.

"OK" Scamp replied running outside after her into the snow covered garden where Jim Dear was fixing the roof of the garden shed.

"They are a paw full" Lady said sitting down next to Tramp on the window seat.

"I cannot believe how much they have grown."

"Neither can I."

"It's only been a few months since fell in love and we have a beautiful family. Colette so much like Cosma at her age."

"She seems to be, it was nice seeing her and Rohan the other day."

"It was, nice to keep up with the news. I'm glad that Rosita found love with Maxie."

"What happened between you both?"

"Nothing much it was this time last year, when we had all that snow. We went out for a couple of weeks, but it didn't last. I was still missing Fifi then Mum got sick, didn't work out."

"I remember that day you past by the here, I was playing with Darling in the snow. I saw you watch us both."

"You saw me."

"I did, I though you looked quiet handsome. Not that I would have admitted it to anyone at the time" Lady replied as Darling walked in with Charles Junior, her Father Charles Senior, Annette and Danielle.

"Well now I see this pair are happy" Charles said sitting down on the sofa.

"They are" Darling replied watching as the pups sat next to their parents.

"Must be a handful having Charlie as well as six dogs."

"I manage if anything Lady and Tramp are very helpful. Tramp always fetches the post and paper, Lady lets me know when there are visitors and they both watch the pups. Mind you I did grow up with three Labradors and two Dalmatians," Darling replied grinning at her father.

"Fair point that Eliza you did. I see dog loving runs in the family, young Charlie doesn't seem bothered by them."

"He loves them; he and Scamp get on like a house on fire. I do hope Scamp and Colette are not annoying Jim."

"It sounds peaceful must be having to much fun" Charles replied.

Two hours later after Charles had left Jim and pups came in covered in snow. Seeing the tired look on her husbands face Darling made him a strong cub of tea as they listened to the radio.

"Ah that's better, I feel frozen, nothing like a hot mug of tea" Jim said sitting down.

"You'd best get to bed early tonight, you look pale, and what on earth were you thinking going out when you have cold?"

"I wanted to mend that roof, but maybe it was not such a" Jim sneezed.

"It was not a good idea. Go in the bath and you might feel better and I'll have dinner ready when you come down."

"Eliza you are an angel, I'll do just that, does this mean I am let off the dishes?"

"Not a chance, you are not that ill yet, now hop it" Darling replied shoeing her husband up the stairs.

"Jim doesn't look well at all, you four had best keep the noise down" Tramp said watching the pups play.

"We will Dad" Annette replied.

By the following morning Jim Dears cold had developed into the flue. Lying in bed Darling shook her head as she handed him a steaming mug of tea and a plate of hot buttered toast.

"I do not want to see you up all day. Before you ask I have already rung my Father to help me walk the dogs, he should be here soon."

"I am glad; oh my head feels like it's got a herd of buffalo running across it."

"Well let that be a lesson to you, I did warn you but you did not listen. Now you just get some sleep, I've rung your brother to tell him we will not be coming round later," Darling said drawing the curtains and heading for the door.

"Elizabeth you are a saint, I do not know how I could live without you my love."

"Flatterer, get some sleep."

An hour later Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Colette, Annette, Danielle, Darling pushing Junior in his pram, Charles and finally his young Dalmatian Patch all walked down by the river. Snow covered every inch of the ground; children threw snowballs and made snowmen, all laughing happily. As they neared the river the group saw a new canal boat was moored up, and that a black female dog standing on it. Nearing the boat Tramp gasped in shock as the dog turned towards him.

"TRAMP!" the dog said in utter shock.

"VINA" Tramp replied running towards her.

"I can't believe its you, after all this time, its great to see you" Tramp said grinning.

"I ca not believe you have a collar on, we have got so much catching up to do" Vina replied as the rest arrived.

"Tramp who is this?" asked Lady.

"Lady this is Vina, Vina meet Lady the love of my life, and these four are our pups" Tramp replied.

"It's nice to meet you all, wow so you tamed my brother, I never though he would fall for" Vina replied eyeing the pups.

"We need to catch up in private a lot has changed since you left."

"I bet it has, I've also changed to, my pups are due in April."

"That is wonderful to hear Vina, you have to come visit one night" Lady said taking an instant liking to her.

"That would be great Lady. Tramp, can we chat tonight?"

"Course we can, meet you about nine?"

"Perfect" Vina replied saying goodbye as her owner appeared.

Walking back home Tramp was silent as a number of thoughts ran through his head; he didn't even notice Valentine standing at a corner. Arriving home he sat on the window seat gazing out at the falling snow.

"Tramp what is wrong?" Lady asked sitting next to him.

"Vina how I am supposed to tell Mum's dead? It's been over three years since she left, we were just pups then. I did hear things about her over the years form other boat dogs, and I'm sure she's heard of me. How do I tell her about Valentine and Tamora? How do I tell her that one of her friends got shot by a human?"

"Tell her carefully but she has to know Tramp, it would be wrong to keep it from her. Tell her everything and let her deal with it, better she hear it from you then another, it hurts more hearing things from others."

"Pidge did something happen to you?"

"About a year go my brother go hit by a car and killed, I heard this news not from my family sister but from Patch. Hearing it hurt so much, if my Mother, sister or brother had told me I could have taken it better."

"Aw Pidge I am so sorry, I guess I have to tell her then."

"She'll thank in the end Tramp" Lady replied watching her sleeping pups.

Leaving the house that night Tramp walked down to the river where he found Vina waiting for him.

"Hello Tramp."

"Hay Vina, come on there are things you have to know."

Walking along the river bank Tramp told her all about his life, Valentine and Tamora and their mothers death. At this Vina broke down into tears but was glad Tramp had told her. In return she told him about her life, the places she had been the dogs she had met and her adventures.

"So I'll be here for two weeks my owners are doing a portrait of the new Major, then we will return to our house in Boston we have several commissions there for the next few months."

"Sounds like a nice life living in the city, so tell me who is the pup's father?"

"Oh he's a greyhound from Boston, a famous race dog."

"Wow how did that happen?"

"My owner painted him and his team mates, their owner is rich. We met fell in love and things happened. He knows about them and he's happy, we both are" Vina replied as they reached the station.

Walking in Vina watched as Cosma and Orfeo ran up to great her, then gazed at the grey female.

"Tamora I take it?"

"Yes you must be Vina" Tam replied walking up to her.

"That I am."

As the night wore on the group exchanged stories as Vina learned about Gertie's death. Vina in tern told them of life as in artist dogs in Boston and travelling to commissions coming in by phone or letter.

"We have so many contacts all over New England, but our main base is Boston, though we spend a lot of time in Cambridge."

"It sounds nice, how are treated by other dogs?" Cosma asked.

"Depends on the dogs, most upper class treat me with respect, my owners are highly skilled and have wonderful reputations. In fact we own two shops selling our work, one on Boston, one in Cambridge so we do very well. Having the boat gives as freedom it also helps attract customers."

"You've changed Vina" Orfeo said.

"Well of course I have Father it has been three years after all. My life I have had three years mixing in high and low society yet I am accepted in both."

"You speak like a born house pet though" Cosma said.

"That is high society for you, I cannot change that" Vina replied flicking the star dog tag of her pink leather collar.

"It's a good thing you haven't met Valentine he would hate the way you talk. Tell us more about this boyfriend of yours" Orfeo said.

"Well his name is Hermes and he is a pure bread greyhound and a very successful racer as well. He is a wonderful dog who treats me with respect and I do love him so much."

"Well your happy that's the main thing. I am sorry for what I said to you all those years ago" Tramp said.

"Oh Tramp that was then we were young it matters not. I heard so many tales about you on my travels. It was over a year ago in Cambridge I met a young poodle called Fifi who said she knew you, we met in the park one day."

"She was my girlfriend till who owner found her and took her back."

"So sorry but you have Lady now."

"I do and she is the only girl for me, love her more then anything else. You should come visit; the pups would love to meet you."

"That would be lovely Tramp, oh dear I am tired, I had best be heading home I think."

"You could stay here tonight, I could take you back in the morning" Cosma said.

"Well in that case I will stay."

"I've got to be heading home it's not fair to leave Lady alone with the pups, especially Scamp."

Arriving home that night Tramp smiled as he saw the pups curled up next to Lady, his eyes lingering on Colette.

"You have your Grandmother's eyes Colette, I wish I could tell you about her" he though nodding off.

Three days later Vina arrived at the house and was greeted by Tramp and Scamp, both who led her into the garden.

Hi Auntie Vina" Scamp said.

"It's so nice to see you all" Vina replied smiling at the pups.

"Scamp are you so much like your Father" Vina said an hour later as she play ball with them.

"I am?"

"Oh yes your Father got into all sorts of scraps as a pup with his friends, yet he always ended up laughing."

"What kind of scrapes?"

"What was Dad like as pup?" Colette asked.

"Full of fun, a joker, always happy to play with our human friend Frank" Vina replied.

"Was Frank your owner?" Colette asked.

"In a way he was only about six or seven at the time, we had some fun times."

"What is Boston like Aunt Vina? I have heard so much talk about it from Jim Dear" Annette asked.

"Oh Annette it is a wonderful city, ten times the size of town, so much life, very glamour's. The theatre strip may not be Broadway but it still hosts some wonderful shows and the stars are in all the papers. The dogs I see live in houses for bigger then this; their owners earn thousands of dollars. One friend's owner is senator, one belongs to the city's major, another's is a wealthy lawyer, another is a fashion designer and all are so polite. The fact that I am an artist's dog only enhances my reputation, my family the Oaks have such a high reputation and their work sells for thousands. The fact we travel on a canal boat only adds to this, you should came visit one day."

"Its sounds wonderful I hope I can go there."

"Perhaps you could one day when you are older."

"Vina don't be putting ideas into her head" Tramp said.

"But it could well happen Tramp, she does have such wonderful looks, Boston society would accept her."

The two weeks flew past and before long it was time to say goodbye. Standing at the boat Tramp, Tam, Cosma and Orfeo stood talking to Vina.

"I will miss you Lass, it's been nice having you home" Orfeo said.

"I will miss you to Father, I love you."

"Vina it's been nice having you back, it felt like we were all pups again. I'm glad you got to meet my four and I wish you luck with yours."

"It has been nice to see you Tramp I am glad you found true love with Lady. I am glad I got to meet your pups, I meant what I said to Annette she would fit in well in Boston. Take care of them Tramp."

"Vina I'm glad I got to meet you, good luck" Tam said smiling.

"It was nice meeting you to little sister, one day you will find true love, I promise."

"I wish you could have stayed longer Vina, I am glad you came back to visit" Cosma said.

"It was nice to visit Cosma, but I do not belong here anymore. I was born a street dog but I am a house dog now, a rich house dog. I belong in Boston just like you belong here. I will try to visit again, but this place is not my home, and it will never be again. The pup you once knew left a long time ago; I am no longer that girl. My life as Vina the street pup ended when I left the first time, I grew up to be Yasmin the rich house dog. The dog who Vina as no longer exists, I am Yasmin now and I am no street dog. You see few dogs know of my true past, for many I am a mixed breed whose mother lived in a large house and who fell in love with the dog next door. Both very respectable dogs, both pure breeds and who's owners were happy when they found out."

"You've denied who you are Vina" Cosma said in shock.

"Not really I have just changed certain details so I can fit in with high society. I would rather give that past then my really one. I am Yasmin now; I was a fool to let you all call me Vina. I am sorry if what I said hurt you but that is the truth, I cannot be anyone other then who I am", Vina said jumping onto the boat.

Watching the boat leave saw Vina wave a paw at them as it sailed out of view.

"That was a surprise" Cosma said as they walked home.

"Yasmin is right though, she is no longer our Vina, she is Yasmin. It's been three years, we've all changed, and she's just grown up differently to us" Tramp said.

"I forgot you would understand her" Cosma replied.

"I would never deny who I am or where I was raised. I was a street dog for years; she was one for a few months. She's happy we all saw that, maybe lying is best for her life. She's far too different form us now, high society dog, different life, she isn't our little sister Vina."

"Tramp is right Cosma as much as it hurt to admit it she is different, she is not the same dog she was when she left us" Orfeo said smiling sadly.

"I know but I was hoping that she might stay with us, I didn't think she would deny her past completely like that."

"I know but she has and we all have to accept that, she is who she is now" Tramp said as they reached Snob Hill.

"So this is your home Tramp, a very nice place you have" Orfeo said as they reached the gate.

"It is great, do you want to come in?"

"No thank you lad, no offense to Lady but I would never set foot inside a home like this. I am to much a street dog for all that, to set in my ways, be seeing you some time" Orfeo said leaving with Cosma and Tam.

Walking in he found Lady waiting for him in their basket.

"How was it?"

"Ok she's changed though told us a few things we didn't know, she's not the Vina I once knew that's for sure."

"She must be very happy though she has just put her past behind her."

"I know but it was still a surprise."

"Tell more about yours, with all this we have not had time recently."

"Pidge I told you I once had to do something to survive, well it happens in this next part. I had to kill other dogs, I had no choice."

"Tell me Tramp and I will understand, I know something happened last year, there were reports in the newspapers of dead dogs, please tell me."

"Ok Pidge I will."


	16. To say thy sister

To save thy sister

It was a cold, rainy March day as Tamora walked down the street, as she past the Doctors and Chemist she saw a stream of people going in and out. Then in front of her appeared a large brown Rottweiler type dog, flirting with her as she past.

"Morning Tamora flower of the station, are you busy? If not why not join me for dinner, I know a fine butcher."

"Thank you for the offer Ragan but I must be going, I am expected home soon."

"Pity that, I could always send one of the boys over, to explain where you are."

"Another time maybe, I really have to be going."

"Come on Tamora come with me, boys help me with her" Ragan said as four others dogs walked towards them.

"TAMORA" looking round the group saw Val, Buster and Tramp walking up the street.

"Leave her alone Ragan" Buster snarled.

"Come on boys lets go, we have places to me. You should think about what I said Tamora you will be mine, one way or another" Ragan said walking of with the other dogs.

"What did that piece of scum want?" Buster asked as they walked home.

"He wanted me to come with for lunch."

"Yeh right I think he wanted more then that, you have to be careful" Tramp replied as they reached the station.

"So you four back already" Orfeo said as they reached his carriage.

"Yeh we had a run in with Ragan he seems to have taken a liking Tam" Val said sitting down.

"That is not good at all, he is one of the most nasty dogs, just like his father Reggie."

"Do you have a history together?" Val asked.

"I am afraid to say we do. Reggie once tried to hurt your Mother, which is how we first met, I saved her from him. He tried again when she was pregnant with Tramp and Cosma. He received a long scar on his leg for that, he then left us alone, and Ragan was born a few weeks after Tramp and Cosma."

"Well Ragan is just like his Father then, we have to watch out for him" Tramp said snarling.

"You sure do, Ragan once killed a dog who insulted his sister" Tara said arriving.

"Things are changing on the streets, every other week we hear stories about them, now Ragan is high up" Tramp said.

As the week passed more reports came in about killing on the streets by Ragan and his gang. As the reports came in all the dogs at the station got worried, by the week's end things had gone to far.

"We need to send messages to the leaders of the other gang leaders, we have to talk about this" Tramp said.

"We do, they have gotten far too much power, what they are doing goes against all the rules" Orfeo replied looking round at all the other Station Dogs.

"Agreed they have to be stopped" Effie said.

"This has to be done on the sly they cannot know what we are doing" said Magnus.

"That can be done" Buster said as they proceeded to arrange a time to meet.

Two days later the leaders gathered at the station where they were greeted by Orfeo, Colette, Tramp, Cosma and other Station dogs. As the debate when on it soon became apparent just how much trouble Ragan had caused. The leaders had brought other members with them, with many single dogs arriving. All the dogs had their own storied about them, all were unpleasant.

"Their base is at the old jail on the edge of town, they call themselves the Jailhouse Dogs" said a red husky called Rohan.

"Its very large brick built place, large walls all round it and it's heavily guarded" said another dog.

"We need to tread carefully then, no sudden action" Orfeo said.

"The only way we can do this is by planning, they will kill us otherwise" called Boris.

"Together we are stronger then them, we can beat them that way" Tramp said as the meeting broke up.

A few days later things took a turn for the worst as Tramp, Buster and Rohan fought Ragan and four others. As they fought Tamora was dragged off by a rope and Cosma was saved by Rohan's quick action. Arriving back at the station covered in blood the group told a stunned Orfeo, Colette and Trudy what happened.

"We have to call a meeting, things have gotten serious" Magnus said calling other dogs.

"We have to go now" Val said.

"Wow slow down Val we have to plan this, on our own we die. I don't think Ragan would hurt Tam, he just wants her" Tramp said.

"Sorry T is just that I want to kill him for this, I'm worried about her."

"I know you are Val but getting yourself hurt will not help Tam."

A couple of hours later the gang leaders sat discussing plans when a female border collie arrived.

"Er hi I'm Lulu and I have some information for you, I have just left the Jailhouse Dogs. I saw the girl Tamora brought in."

"How do we know we can trust you? You could be a spy for them, give us a reason to trust you" asked Buster walking up to her.

"Ragan killed my sister for giving him a litter of girl pups; I want him dead for what he did. I want him dead so my nieces can be free. Your sister isn't safe with him, for a few months he will treat her like a queen. He will try to woe her but if she doesn't fall for him then…... The only way she can be permanently safe is to give him a son. You have one month to save her, one month for her to fall for him then."

"I've heard what they do to traitors, why would you risk your life?" Tramp asked.

"Like I said I want him dead, my sister and I were once free dogs till we were captured by Ragan. I met Tamora she told me about you, I think you can end this."

"We can trust Lulu I knew her till she was captured, she was a friend of my sister" Rohan said smiling at her.

"Alright Lulu we will give a chance, you will be placed under a guard though, we cannot take chances. Give us all the information you have on them. We are willing to trust you, but if you betray us you will suffer" Orfeo said.

"I accept those terms, Tamora was right you are decent dogs."

Over the next few days Lulu told the dogs what she knew of the Jailhouse Dogs, most if which was new information. She told them about life inside the jail, how the wives and pups were treated and the full details of what happened to traitors.

"One of the leaders is a grey husky he is a very nasty piece of work, worse then Ragan. One of his sons is just the same, the other I am not sure about, he might be like me."

"They have a name as we should to" said one dog a few days later.

"What did you have in mind Rusty?" asked Tramp.

"The Alliance."

The Alliance it was and the dog began the train for battle, with Val proving to be very good at this. A week after Tamora had been taken the dog got a surprise then half the police dogs including Captain arrived.

"We've heard you are going against the Jailhouse Dogs, we want to help, six house dogs have been taken by them" he said.

"Well I'm not sure you should be here" Buster said snarling.

"Leave it Buster its not worth it, besides they could be useful" Tramp said.

"Fine then they can come but don't expect me to be happy with it, I'm off the find Pirate and Clover" Buster replied walking off.

"We've a plan made in a week's time we attack the jail and get our friends out, that all in and out" Orfeo said looking at the police dogs.

"Fine by us, this is your plan, we just want to retrieve the dogs they have taken. Our owners are up in arms about this, the sooner the dogs are home the sooner are owners can tackle human cases" Captain replied.

The week passed by in a flash and a week later all the Alliance gathered outside the jail on a wild and stormy night. Following Lulu the group made their way through the old drainage tunnels that had an entrance in an old building outside the jail. Arriving in what had once been the store room the group entered as quiet as ghosts. Spreading out the group split up into smaller groups of five, waiting for the signal to attack. Then a loud howl was heard from out outside and at once the dogs sprang from their hiding places and attacked. Led by Lulu, Tramp and Val made their way through the jail, attacking dogs as he went.

"Tamora will be on the top floor, all the alphas live there" Lulu said stopping as a young grey husky appeared.

"Lulu you're back" he said looking at Tramp.

"Come on I can lead you to Tamora, she's with Ragan on the top floor. There are two guards there as well, oh and Sky is looking after the girls" he said.

"Cahir are you sure about this? Can we fully trust you, your father is an Alpha" Lulu asked looking at him.

"That good for nothing, killed my Mother, I am not his son. I know what Ragan will do, I've seen it before. This is the first time I feel like me, like I know who I am. Lulu who do you think made it so that no guards saw you when you left, I did. I and about twenty others have turned traitor. Now my friends are helping the others, now we are doing what's right, come on."

"T I trust him he'd have already killed us if he wanted to, names Valentine but its Val for short."

"Cahir son of an Alpha here, come on" Cahir replied.

"Ok we'll trust you, but if this is a trap" Tramp said as they ran up the stairs.

"Its not I swear to you I am not my Father" came the reply as they reached the top where Cahir and Val dealt with the guards.

Bursting into the room the pair found Tam sitting on an old sofa while Ragan sat on another, both jumping when the door opened.

"TRAMP" Tam cried running over to him only to be hit hard by Ragan.

"What? So Tramp surprised to see you here" he said snarling as Lulu helped Tam to her paws.

"I've come to punish you for hurting my sister."

"You'll never get out of here, my boys."

"Have found their actions had consequences, that their children have now turned against them" Cahir said glaring at him before leaving with Val to fight.

"Lulu get Tam out of here, I'll deal with Ragan."

"T no"

"Tam run I want you to run for it, I'll be fine."

"Tam come on" Val said appearing with Cahir both covered in blood.

"Go now" Tramp yelled lunging at Ragan as the others ran.

Snarling at each other the pair fought both determined to win, throughout the jail other dogs fought, all aiming to end the Jailhouse Fighters reign. As the Alliance fought they were joined by other members of the Jailhouse Fighters, the sons and daughters of members. As Tramp fought he was knocked to the floor he head spinning as Ragan appeared over him.

"You lose Tramp."

As his families faces appeared in his mind Tramp felt his head clear and with once swift movement he attacked Ragan, biting him on the throat. As Ragan let out his dying gasp Tramp left, leaving as fast as he could with his injuries. As he ran through the jail he saw other dogs dead or injured, with many of the Alliance now leaving. Arriving back at the station he found Tam, Val, Lulu and to his surprise Cahir and his sister and Lulu's nieces all sitting next to Orfeo.

"Alright?" he asked sitting down.

"A few injuries but nothing major, unlike you T" Val replied looking at his brother.

"Ragan fought well, he's dead now" Tramp said before heading to his bed.

Dead Ragan was and so were fifteen other members of the Jailhouse Fighters, many more were injured and ten others had turned traitor. Of the dead three other Alphas had been killed. On the Alliances side only five dead with many more injured and all fifteen stolen girls had been rescued.

A week after the Battle of the Jail as it become known Lulu and her nieces sitting with Tramp in Veterans park when Val, Cahir and seven other traitors arrived.

"Evening T" Val said as he passed.

"Strange Val's made friends with traitors."

"Relax he will be fine, they are good pups at heart, even if their parents were not so respectable" Lulu said smiling at him.

"Just goes to show that not all pups will be like their parents" Tramp replied watching as the group raced each other, laughing as they did.


	17. Conversation

Conversations

It was April, Tramp was sat with Lady watching Jim dear and Darling play the piano one evening when he saw Val, Tam, Pirate and Cahir appear outside.

"Now what in the world could they want?" he asked.

"You had better go see" Lady replied.

"I'd better, Pidge try and keep the pups round the back" Tramp replied as he went out.

"Evening all, I never expect to find you all here" Tramp said.

"We've come to warn you Tramp, soon there will be war on the streets."

"The JHF's are up to their old tricks" Cahir said.

"We, me and my gang are going to destroy them, end their reign once and for all" Val said proudly.

"No you are all mad, they are weak but still they could."

"We have allies Uncle Tramp, those dogs that were not happy with last year's outcome. Their reign has to end once and for all, they have had to long as rulers" Pirate answered as the others nodded in agreement.

"Tell me if you are successful, who will take over the jail?"

"We will the Freedom Ravens we will take it and make it a safe place for all strays where they are in the gang or not" Val replied.

"I am not happy with this, you could be hurt."

"Tramp I know it is hard for you to understand but Val is right, the JHF's reign has to end. With us in charge of the land it can be a place of safety for all strays, you saw how big it was, perfect for all dogs." Tam said.

"When did you get involved in this Tam I though of all dogs you would have."

"Tramp I saw what it was like there, and it has to end. The streets will be a much better place when they are gone" she replied glaring at him

"We are not them T we want freedom for all dogs as is our right. All dogs could come to the jail as long as they respected other dogs. Respect that is earned, we have rules we live by in the gang. Any dogs that hurt our friends or other for no reason are out." Cahir said.

"Rule breakers get thrown out. All we want is to be able to live without fear from attack by other dogs. If that means war with the JHF's then so be it" continued Pirate.

"Seven murders, four dognappings within the last week. This ends now Tramp" Val said as Pirate nodded.

"You are all mad you could be killed."

"No we will use other methods, sly ones, poison, we already have that" Val replied.

"Tramp please try to understand this is for the best for all dogs, street or not" Tam said.

"So tell me Tamora how much as love got to do with your choice? Which member of Valentines gang have you fallen for? Who has changed you?"

"No one I made my own mind up, and as for my boyfriend, you're looking at him" she replied smiling at the shock on Tramps face.

"That would be me Tramp, I fell for Tamora the first time we met" Cahir said kissing her.

"I don't believe this, of all the dogs you could fall for Tamora it had to be him. I thought you would have better taste and sense."

"I have plenty of both Tramp but I fell for Cahir when we first met. He was told to take care of me along with Lulu, he promised to help me. I've dated a few dogs but Cahir is by far the best. I didn't even realise how I felt about him till Mom died, he was there for me when I need someone most off all. I love him Tramp and I want to make a life with him."

"You can disapprove all you like Tramp but you cannot change the fact that I love Tamora more then anyone. When I asked her out and she said yes I though I was dreaming, how could a princess like her fall for a dog who's Father is despised by all others. Who others are still wary of a year later? I will take care of her, she is my equal."

"Cahir cares for Tamora for who she is Tramp, I am glad they have each other" Valentine said smiling.

"I do respect you Cahir, its just hard seeing my little sister all grown up, make sure you do treat her well, or you will me to answer to" Tramp smiling.

"Listen brother keep your pups off the street they will be targets I will send word when this is over, say who's that?"

Looking round the group saw that Scamp had appeared next to Tramp.

"This is Scamp my son."

"Hi who are you?" he asked.

"Lets just say we are old friends of your Dads, be seeing you Tramp" Val said leaving with the rest.

Later that night, Tramp related what he had been told to Lady, both looking at their sleeping pups.

"Tramp are the Jailhouse Fighters still dangerous, I though they were gone?"

"Not fully Pidge but yes they are dangerous, they are weaker but still have some power."

"Do they know about our pups?"

"Possibly, if they saw Scamp they would know."

"Would they try to hurt them if they found them?"

"Oh yes I am sorry Pidge but yes they would."

"Then we have to keep all four away from the streets, until this fighting is over. I do not want this and I am not ashamed of where you come from but"

"We have to keep them safe, I understand Pidge, we do not tell them anything about by life on the streets."

"They already know Trusty saved you how do we?"

"We say that my owners moved and I was given to you, both were close friends. A few nights after I moved in I went out without my collar on, that's how we explain it."

"Yes that would work" Lady replied.

"Ok now then back to my story" Tramp said placing one paw over Lady's.


	18. Traitors punishment

Traitors Punishment

It had been three weeks since the Battle of the Jail, but fighting between both sides was still ongoing.

Lulu was looking after her five nieces with Cosma and Tramp when they heard a volley of barking. Looking round the group saw a member of the JHF's a dog called Tank walking toward them, followed by other station dogs.

"What do you want?" Tramp snarled as the other dogs formed a ring round Tank.

"I've come with a message for that traitor Lulu. For what she has done she would be killed and she will be unless she returns to Xavier. Also all five of her nieces will also be killed, all of us know this so do not try to escape, you have one week to decide" Tank said.

Smirking as he left he had only gone a few paces before Cahir, his sister and Valentine appeared all three beating him up. As he left Lulu gazed at Tramp and Cosma in shock her head spinning at his words.

"Lulu come on lets go to the river" Cosma whispered.

"I oh my" Lulu replied.

"I'll take care of the girls, you go with Tramp and Cosma" Colette said walking up to them.

"Thank you Colette, you five be good for Colette, I need to talk to Tramp and Cosma in private" Lulu said to the pups.

"We will Auntie Lulu" the pups replied.

Reaching the river the three sat on a rock in silence, watching as a family of ducks swam past, on the opposite bank an angler reeled in his line before casting it again.

"Its going to be alright Lulu, you can relax about this, we can protect you" Tramp said breaking the silence.

"Not it's not Tramp, you heard what Tank said, they will hurt all of you if I flee. If I try to leave they will kill me, they will come after me."

"Not if they cannot find you, we live in a train station Lulu, you could hitch a ride and go away from here, you and the girls."

"That sounds like such a wonderful idea Tramp, but if we did then they would attack you for helping me. There has been to much fighting already, I cannot be the cause of more. If they attacked the station others could be killed, there are pups there, I cannot have their deaths their blood on my paws."

"We beat them once Lulu we could do it again."

"Tramp that would never work they would attack me alone. I turned traitor so my nieces could be free, I do not want them living in fear of being killed. I have no choice but to go back to Xavier"

"Lulu you be miles away from here by tomorrow morning you an the girls, you could at Cambridge."

"Tramp we would never survive there we would be outsiders, we cannot flee."

"Lulu's right Tramp as much as I hate to say it, she has little choice. Dogs do not like new street dogs coming in from other towns." Cosma said.

Two days passed, on the third day after Tanks visit Lulu, Tramp and Tamora sat on the bridge over the lake in Veterans Park.

"I have to go back Tramp, I've been thinking about it, it's the only way I and the girls will ever be safe."

"No Lulu think about it for a second, all of you could board a train tonight and be free, no one would be the wiser. The mail train the Midnight Runner, get on that and be free."

"Tramp I can't if I leave you to face the consequences, you heard what Tank said earlier anyone who helps me leave will be killed. I don't want to but I have no choice but to go back."

"Its still not right though, you shouldn't have to do this. I thought we had something you and me?"

"So did I Tramp but."

"You're scared of what might happen because you know what they can do, you saw what they do" Tam said.

"You understand Tam, Tramp this is the only way. I want my nieces to live and be free, they lost their mother, they deserve a chance to live."

"But you would be a prisoner Lulu you wouldn't be happy or free with Xavier."

"Its not ideal but going back to him is not a fait worse then death Tramp, I would rather go back then die. Besides I am not just thinking about myself anymore."

"Your nieces."

"No my pups, the pups in side of me"

"WHAT! When did this?"

"I found out last week, Xavier is their father, now you see why I have to go back."

"Sort of but hang on I though you were taken from the streets, how can you be happy about this?"

"Because I love him I fell for Xavier and I was happy with him. He wants to protect our pups and he wants me back."

"How the heck does he know?"

"I told him. Every evening he does for a run by the river, I met him there and told him. He was so happy he vowed to protect me, he doesn't even care what I did. In facts he's glad Ragan is dead, all he want is for me to be with him. Tramp I could never be safe out here."

"No Lulu you can't go back just for this. I thought you loved me that we had something, I don't care about who the pup's Father is."

"I'm sorry Tramp but I have to go back. No matter how hard I try to deny it I love Xavier to much. What we have is special; all dogs in the gang see that, going back will give me a place and a home. I lost my parents young, I never had a home or a family or love till I met him. Going back and being with him and our pups will give me that. Xavier loves me for me, he treats me with respect, I cannot demy my heart. You and I it was nothing more then plain fantasy. Xavier gained my heart the right way, his feelings are genuine, and so are mine. I want to go back Tramp, I want to be with him, I am sorry" Lulu said walking away.

"Lulu wait" Tam called causing Lulu to stop.

"What you're doing is brave, if you cannot be free then we can make sure your nieces are. I have a friend who was once a stray, she lives in the country now, but she comes onto town on market day. I could get her to help us find the girls good, safe homes, away from here."

"That is a wonderful idea, the girls deserve that chance."

"I will tell her how things stand, she will want to help"

"I'll lend a paw" Tramp said.

"Thanks Tramp" Lulu replied leaving as Tara reached them.

"So come on what's up?" she asked as Tramp recited what happened.

"I can see you're hurt T but its better this way, she still loves Xavier so she would never fully love you."

"I know but she's loosing her freedom"

"You think so? I think she will have more freedom by going back."

"Tara's right Tramp, I met Xavier briefly he seems alright. What they do to traitors is far worse, too terrible to say" Tamora said playing a paw over Tramps.

"Tamora's right Tramp, of all the leaders Xavier is by far the nicest" looking up the three saw Cahir walk up.

"Lulu asked me to tell you about him. I know him well he's a friend of my Fathers. I've seen the pair together loads of times, they love each. They met a little over a year ago; within three months of Lulu and her sister arriving they had started dating. Xavier was able to talk Ragan into giving him Lulu, he was happy to, Ragan already had her sister. Xavier took care of her, since they have been together he hasn't looked any another dog twice. He had a bad start in life himself, his Father was never there for him as a pup, and his Mothers second boyfriend didn't treat him well. I think he truly loves Lulu for who she is."

"You sure?" Tramp asked.

"I am he's never raised a paw to her, he puts on this front for others, but not for her."

"She'll be seen as a traitor though how will she survive?"

"Xavier will have that sorted he's the smartest of all the leaders and runs the spy network, trust me he will make sure she is safe" Cahir said leaving.

The two days Tramp, Tamora, Lulu, her nieces and Tams friends a golden retriever called Sun sat in an empty train carriage.

"We will be arriving in my village soon, I have a few homes in mind" Sun said to Lulu.

"I am so very grateful for this Sun."

"Happy to help, Tams told me about your situation."

"Sun is your village nice?" asked one of the pups.

"The nicest I know all of you will find lovely homes, if not we can try the next village along, oh here we are" Sun replied as the train pulled into a small station.

Jumping off the pair walked out of the small station and strait into a small village where people were going about their business.

"This is beautiful" one pup said in delight.

"Its come on then I know a farmer who might be able to help us" Sun said walking out of the village.

As they passed the post office opposite the village green they saw a young girl of seven playing with a skipping rope. As they walked passed the girl stopped and smiled at them.

"Hello Sun oh you have friends" the girl said walking up to them.

"Oh you are so beautiful, hay that tickles" the girl laughed as one of Lulu's nieces licked her hand.

"Velma oh good morning Sun" looking up the group saw Velma's mother walk out of the post office.

"Well now collie puppies and others well you must be Suns friends" the women said kneeling down to pet them.

"Mummy you do not think I could?"

"Keep one? I think you could after all we did promise you one, and you did not find one you liked last week."

"Oh thank you, when I saw this one I really do like her, and I think she likes me" Velma said cuddling a pup on her knee.

"Lulu, Velma is a lovely girl" Sun said.

"I want to go with her Aunty Lulu I really think she is my human" said the pup in question.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am"

"Well in that case go with her" Lulu said as the other pups said goodbye to their sister.

"Come on Velma we need a hand" the women said getting up.

"Coming Mummy, are you coming puppy, we own the Post Office" at this the pup in question licked Velma's hand before following her inside.

Walking out of the village the group passed fields with many having various livestock in. Passing a field full of horses Sun stopped and took the group over to meet them.

"So you are Sun's street friends it is a pleasure" said a black stallion.

"Yes it I was amazed when Sun told us she once lived on the street" said a grey mare.

"I was just lucky to meet Samantha and that she took me in, bye" Sun called as the group left.

"You must know all the horses then" Tam said smiling.

"All of them the grey mare is called Mist and belongs to Samantha, we go out everyday."

"You were lucky to get a home, I am glad you found one" Tam replied.

"So am I, but then I was born a house pet, the street were never for me" Sun replied as they crossed over a river.

"Oh the water looks lovely, I wish I could go swimming" said one of the pups.

"Maybe we will have time, come on then the farm is just up here" Sun said leading them up a road and through a pair of tall gates.

"Well Sun this is a surprise" looking up they saw a man with ginger hair walk out of a barn.

"Well now what have we here, pups border collies, friends of yours?" he asked.

At this Sun barked and licked his hand in reply as he looked at the pups closely as a boy of thirteen walked up to them.

"Dad, oh hi Sun, who are your friends?" he asked kneeling down.

"What do you think Heath, could one of them make a sheep dog?"

"I think one could, how about this one" Heath replied pointing to the pup that was licking his hand.

"She seems to like you, better give Indy and Indigo a call see if they get on."

A few minutes later Heath appeared with two border collies in tow, both wagging their tails.

"Ok you two we are thinking of taking this pup on, I want to know if you both will get on?"

"Hi Indy and Indigo, are these your friends Sun?" asked Indy.

"Yes, I hope you can help one of the pups I know Kory was thinking of taking on another dog".

"We would be happy to, she seems very nice, I do not recognise your friends" said Indigo.

"They come from town, strays, she's had a bad start she lost her mother, the collie is her aunt Lulu."

"How terrible, so how about it fancy herding sheep for a living we get a good home here, Kory and his family are great to us?" asked Indy.

"He will not hurt me will he?" asked the pup.

"Never, we have lived here seven years and he has never hurt us, you will be safe here" Indigo replied smiling at the pup.

"It seems nice I think I will stay."

"I am glad you have found a home, goodbye and good luck" Lulu said smiling.

"We will take good care of her" Indigo said as the group headed out of the gate.

"She will be fine Lulu" Sun said.

"I know I like the humans."

"So where do we go now?" Tramp asked.

"We need to find a bus stop, we are going to the next village" Sun replied.

"And here comes one now" Lulu said smiling.

"Right on you get, stay at the back and stay hidden" Sun said jumping on.

A short ride later they arrived in the next village, getting off in front of the school and walking up into the village.

"Ok now I have a plan for this place, I happen to know the local doctor quite well as he is the Uncle of Samantha, and he is looking for a dog."

"What is he like?" Lulu asked.

"Nice very nice and he is a good doctor, he is about fifteen years younger then my owners farther, his brother. His name is Walter, he has just got married and he and his wife are looking for a dog, a cute puppy."

"One of us could be that dog, but what is he doesn't want a mutt?" asked one of the pups.

"We cannot be sure of that, but we have to try" Lulu said as they arrived at his house.

Standing in the garden one of the pups began to bark and finally the door opened and both Walter and his wife walked out.

"Well I never, where on earth did she come from?" Walter's wife asked.

"I have no idea Irene, but she looks abandoned to me, and there are no dogs like her in the village" Walter replied looking at the pup.

"I expect someone didn't want her or could not be bothered try to find her a proper home. Poor thing she is very sweet."

"She is looks thin as well, I do not think she has been well treated. We have talked about it, what do you say?"

"She is adorable and she clearly needs a good home, so I say yes" Irene said smiling at the pup.

"Come on then lets get you clean then we can take you for a check up" Walter said taking the pup inside.

"There I told you they were nice humans" Sun said as they walked away form the house.

"I know you did I am glad she has a home" came the reply.

"You have a nice place out here Sun so strange seeing as this open space" Tramp said as they walked.

"You are a town dog Tramp this would seem strange to you, but I am happy here" Sun replied as they headed off.

Getting on the train home that night, Tram, Tam and Lulu chatted happily about the day.

"I am the girls have good homes that vicars daughter will make a wonderful owner" Lulu said.

"Yes she will you heard what her Father said, be good to have a dog again, wonder if you will joining them in church on Sunday?"

"I am sure she will be, the blacksmiths boy seems nice as well, all five with homes" Tam said.

"I can rest easy knowing that I have done my best for the girls, they are happy and free."

"Lulu you have done amazing for them, I know your sister would be grateful" Tramp said.

"She would be I promised to her I would make sure they had good lives, I have done that" Lulu said as the train pulled into the station.

The next few days passed in a flash and before Tramp new it the day had come for Lulu to leave.

Walking up to Lulu Xavier smiled at her before turning to Tramp.

"Thank you for taking care of her Tramp, I heard you were half decent and I was right. Lulu come on lets go, we have lots to talk about love."

"You just take care of her Xavier" Tramp said.

"I will Tramp I assure you, any dog who tried to hurt her will be facing my anger" he replied leading her away.

"It's for the best Tramp, we all know it" Tam said walking up to him.

"I know Tam I saw the way they looked at each other, Lulu loves him" he replied walking off.


	19. Summer Holiday

Summer Holiday

It was the fourth of July, Tramp, Val, Tam, Colette, Orfeo, Cosma and Rohan stood watching as parade went past, on the opposite street stood Lady, Jim dear, Darling, Charles Junior and Aunt Sarah. Following the parade to the park the group sat on a hill eating stolen sandwiches and buns.

"Ah nothing nicer then food from the Plum Bakery" Val said.

"To true good work getting this Val, how did you do it?" Orfeo asked.

"Easy really followed her till she entered another shop then snatched the bag the moment she put it down" Val replied grinning.

"Slick move little brother, you're a smart dog" Tramp said.

"Thank T but then I did learn from the Master."

"He's right Tramp you are the Master of all street dogs" Tam said as Cosma and Rohan nodded in agreement.

"You are Tramp no dog better" Rohan said.

"Well I've been lucky have good friends and respect the street code" Tramp replied watching as four clowns rode past on zebras.

"This is the best life though w are free to do what we like when we like" Val said laying back.

"Defiantly I can't imagine how house pets live" Rohan replied.

"I suppose they're born into it, wouldn't know any different" Cosma replied smiling at Rohan.

"Well I am glad I'm a wild dog, foot lose and collar free" Tramp replied.

Later that night the group was joined by Tara, Buster, Trudy and the pups, all sitting on the hill to watch the fireworks.

A few days later Tramp, Tam and Colette were on platform one, when they saw Bernie put up notices for the Costal Summer Service.

"I would like to see the sea" Tam said as the one thirty arrived.

"So would I, we could all do with a holiday"

"Well it would be easily done, we could all sit in the freight carriages" Colette said.

"Well we could, I don't think any of the drivers would mind us hitching a lift" replied Tramp watching as a box of clucking chickens were unloaded.

"We could all go together, invite Tara, Buster, Trudy and the pups, and give us all a break."

"That sounds like a good idea Mum, we can ask them later" Tam replied.

"Speaking of Buster I wonder what's keeping him and Rohan? They said they were only going to check on Lulu's nieces" Tramp asked.

"Must be a delay on the line" Tam replied.

Half an hour later the train pulled in and the dogs in question jumped down from third class.

"What kept you?" Tramp asked.

"Delay on the line, a herd of about fifty cows escaped onto the track via a broken fence" Buster said.

"Ah that would cause trouble" Collette said.

"To right it did Stu was really annoyed, gave their owner a right earful" Rohan said as they walked out of the station.

Over tea that night Tramp, Tam and Colette explained their idea to their friends, all of which were all for it.

"Haven't been to the coast in years" Trudy said.

"We all need a break, nothing like a bit of sea air" Orfeo said.

"I've never seen the sea, I would love to go" Tara replied.

"Sounds like an adventure, be nice to have a change of scenery" Val replied.

As plans were made, the group told their friends, all agreeing to keep on eye on the station while they were gone. A fortnight later the group sat on one of the freight carriages that was not being used, waiting for the train to set off.

"Come on then you beauties, oh heck!" looking out the group saw four sheep jump out of the next carriage, knocking over three of the porters as they did.

"Think we should help?" Buster asked.

"I think so, should be able to scare them inside" Tramp replied grinning.

Jumping out they started barking at the sheep chasing them towards the carriage and the porters. Finally after a frantic chase that resulted in three passengers and a porter being mildly injured all four sheep were locked away. Setting off the group watched the world go by, barking at any dogs they saw. Arriving at a small country station Tam and Tam were surprised and pleased to Sun, one of Lulu's and the human Heath and his Dad.

"Tramp Tam hi" said the pup.

"Hi so what are you doing here?" Tramp asked.

"I am here with Heath and Rupert to collect twelve new sheep" replied the pup.

"You'll have you're paws full, four of them escaped back home, that's why we're late" Buster replied as the sheep in question were unloaded, along with three sets of pine furniture.

"We'll be seeing you when we return, off to the coast for a few days holiday" Tramp called as the train set off.

Arriving at the coast late that afternoon the group were met by the station cat and two stray dogs.

"Afternoon, no Orfeo?" asked one of the dogs a sandy coloured mongrel with floppy ears.

"Good God Aurelia (Latin meaning golden) its is wonderful to see you, it's been what five years?" Orfeo said running up to her.

"It has brother, I never though I would see you again."

"Dad, who is this?" Tramp asked.

"This is your Aunt Aurelia, she moved here about a year before you and Cosma were born, I haven't seen her since then".

"We have a lot of catching up to do, come with me I know the perfect place for stray visitors to stay" Aurelia replied leading them out of the station.

"Oh I can smell the sea" Clover said to Trudy.

"So can I it has been a long time Aurelia, are you happy here?" Trudy asked.

"Yes I am, moving here was the best thing I ever did, after what happened" she replied smiling sadly.

"Its ok Lia we can talk later, I don't suppose?" Orfeo asked as the others looked on in confusion.

"You will but not on her own, a husband she's pregnant and he's very protective" Aurelia replied as they reached an old hotel.

"You can stay here, I own this place" Aurelia said leading them inside.

"Wow nice place you have Aunt" Val said.

"It is nice, you can have two rooms on the third floor."

Settling in Orfeo explained to his sister what had happened to him and who all the dogs were, in return she told them off her life. However it seemed to Tramp and Cosma that she was deliberately leaving out certain details.

"Well now that know you all, I suggest we go to the beach" Aurelia said.

"Please I cannot wait to see the see" Tam replied.

"Me to I want to play" Clover said.

"The beach it is, lead the way Lia"

"So Aunt Aurelia, why did you come here? It's just that Dad has never mentioned you before" Tramp asked.

"I had to get away from town, a relationship turned nasty, I left with my daughter. We were lucky to leave town alive, I had lost two of pups before we came here illness sadly. My daughter has a husband now, you will see her down at the harbour" Aurelia said as they reached the beach.

"Last one ins a house pet" Pirate called racing in with the rest.

Soon all were laughing as they swam in the water, splashing each other and diving underneath. A few hours later the wet group made their way along the sea front as the night fell, all tired.

"I'm starving, I could eat a horse" Val said.

"So could I" Pirate replied.

"Well in that case a say a visit to Singing Mermaid Hotel is in order, they do the nicest food" Aurelia said.

"Sounds good but how we get our paws on it?" asked Buster.

"Simple the Head Cook is a dog lover and leaves and leftovers or incorrect order for us. It is on wooden trays outside the kitchen door."

"Then I think we should go" Colette said as they reached the hotel.

Looking up they saw a smart red brick building four stories high, the sign swinging from the front of the restaurant showed a mermaid with red hair and a green tail singing on rock with waves crashing about her. Walking round to the back the group saw plenty of food was left on wooden trays.

"Wow this looks posh" Val said as they sat down.

"Oh it is, the Mermaid only serves the richest guests" Aurelia replied.

Eating the group exchanged stories of their lives with Aurelia learning how much town had changed since she lived there. To their surprise she in fact knew many of the dogs, and to their surprise had known a house dog called Jock very well.

"How did you get to know the house pet?" Tam asked.

"He caught me going through his dustbins one night when we were pups, instead of chasing me away he invited me in and gave me some food. After that we got talking and we became friends. We never fell in love with each other; he met my pups when they were born. When my boyfriend was being mean to me he helped me, it is my greatest regret that I could not say goodbye to him. I and my daughter had to flee at shot notice."

"I've seen that dog, Scottie" Val said.

"Yes his full name is Heather Lad o' Glencairn".

"I am so tired I think we all need some sleep" Colette said a while later.

"I second that, it has been a long day" Trudy said.

"Bedtime for all I say" Orfero replied as they reached the hotel.

"Nigh Aunt Aurelia" Tramp and Cosma called.

"Night sleep well."

In ones and twos the group headed to their beds which were blankest and duvets lying on the soft carpets if a little old.

The following morning the group were woken by the sunlight streaming in through the windows and the cry of seagulls. Getting up the group made their way down to the ground floor, meeting other occupants as they did.

"Good morning, I trust you slept well?" Aurelia asked.

"Like a log" Orfeo replied.

"Good well I think we should all have some breakfast first" she replied.

"Where shall we go?" Tramp asked.

"The same place as last night, they do a wonderful cooked breakfast."

"Sounds good" Buster replied.

With at the group set off, as they walked they were hailed by the milk mans dog.

"Morning Aurelia" the West highland white called.

"Morning Milk" she replied as the flout moved on.

"These are the best sausages and eggs I've ever tasted" Tramp said a short time later.

"He's right they are divine" Tam said.

"Well this is a five star hotel and the best hotel in town" Aurelia replied.

"Come on lets hit the beach" Pirate said as soon as they finished.

"Lets" Val replied racing down the steps strait into the sea.

Playing on the water the group waved in and out of the swimmer and paddlers, sending three men fly much to the amusement of their wives. Racing over the sand dunes that afternoon Val let out a bark of surprise as he slipped, colliding with a brown afghan hound at the bottom.

"I am so sorry about that, I was running above and then" he stammered.

"Its fine, I can see it was an accident" she replied smiling shyly as Tramp and the rest walked down.

"Alright little brother?"

"Fine T"

"RITA" looking round they saw a man with ginger hair and a women with brown appear, the women carry a baby in her arms.

"Well Jenny it would appear she has made some new friends" the man said.

"It would appear so Oliver" Jenney replied walking back to their deckchairs.

"Oliver, Jenny and their daughter Georgette are my owners" Rita said.

"They seem alright for humans, we are strays" Val said.

"Oh I guessed you were" Rita replied smiling.

"For a house pet you seem fine with this" Val said in surprise.

"I know a few stray dogs at home in New York, unlike some house dogs I do not judge dogs on their breeding. I know some house dogs that are not pleasant at all, yet I know some perfectly polite street ones."

"Well in that case my names Valentine, but its Val for short."

"Rita."

Taking a liking to Rita the group stayed and chatted to her all afternoon, finding that she was more then happy to play with them. Watching the dogs play Oliver and Jenny laughed with Tramp taking Oliver's trousers when he went for a swim.

"You terror give them back" he called chasing after Tramp in his bathing suit as Jenny and Georgette laughed.

Once Oliver had caught Tramp he took a picture of the dogs then one them and Jenny.

As the sun that night the group walked into the heart of town, an hour and three thefts later they were all eating battered cod and chips on the sea front.

"Yum fish and chips" Tam said.

"Fresh fish will have only been landed this morning" Aurelia said.

"Well it tastes great, chips are good too" Val replied.

"To true, don't often get them back home" Tramp said.

"Not in batter or with chips, pity that" Val said.

Gazing up at the clear sky the group pointed out constellations and told stories as they walked back to the hotel.

Breakfast the following morning was taken at the bakers, with stolen bread and beef sandwiches being the order. Walking out of town the group headed along one of many long walks, all glad to be out in the fresh air. As they walked they chatted to a family of raccoons as well two foxes, a stag and a pair of peregrine falcons. Free from the restrains of town life the younger members of the group chased each other, howling as they did.

"You lot be careful" Orfeo called as Tramp jumped over a fallen log.

"Will be" came the reply as Buster and Val sprang on him.

As the sun began to set the group made their way back into town along the beach, accompanied for the most part by Whisper a town vixen who was on first name terms with Aurelia.

"Well I have places to be, it's been a pleasure meeting you" Whisper said as they reached the pier.

"Night Whisper" Aurelia called as the vixen slunk off.

"She's nice, I never knew foxes lived in towns" Colette said as they walked onto the pier.

"We have a few living here, come I am taking you all to the fair."

"Excellent" yelled Val, Tramp, Tam, and Pirate.

Walking into the fair the group gasped before grinning at each other, all running over to The Flaming Dragon rollercoaster. Jumping onto the back carriages Tramp, Tam, Val, Buster, Pirate and Clover sat grinning as the ride began.

"Mad" Orfeo muttered to Colette as they watched the group go down a very steep drop.

"Enjoy that?" Colette asked when they walked off few minutes later.

"Fantastic, lets find another ride" Tam replied as the rest nodded.

"You fools need your heads looking at" Orfeo said as the group in question boarded the ghost train.

Coming of the ghost train the group raced over to the waltzes where they were joined by Tara.

"Wow this is fun" she said as they were spun round.

"It is" yelled Tam in response.

"Come on lets go on the Big wheel" Tam said looking over at the wheel.

"Go on then I think that could be nice" Colette replied.

"Lette you can't be serious?" Orfeo replied looking at his wife.

"Oh but I am, the view from up there will be wonderful" came the reply.

"Aw come on Dad be a sport, it's a gentle one, be romantic as well" Tramp said whispering the last part.

"Got a point there Tramp, alright then you make sure we get a carriage by ourselves."

"Done" came the reply as the group boarded.

Sitting in his carriage with Tam and Val Tramp gazed out in wonder at the town as they travelled higher. Looking out he saw the city lights glowing and the stars shining brightly above. Moving round Tramp saw the lighthouse in the distance its beam guiding ships round the rocks and into the harbour. Getting out the group stole some candy floss before back to the hotel.


	20. Holiday Fun

Holiday Fun

The following day was spent quietly due to not getting to bed till three that morning. For Tram, Buster and Val it brought a chance to spent some time with a few others male dogs.

Smarting themselves up that night Val, Tramp, Tara, Buster and Tam headed to the pier, to the Queens theatre. Slipping in they sat down to enjoy a musical comedy set in and around a corner shop that had them all in stitches.

"That was great loved the bit where the man got hit on the head with a fry pan" Val laughed as they walked out.

"No best bit was when his boss's parrot knocked a candle over and set his wife's clean washing alight" Tramp replied.

Laughing the group hitched a ride on a tram that took them the long way home, all enjoying the view. Reaching the hotel the group walked in quietly so not to disturb any of the sleepers.

The following morning the group walked down to the harbour, chatting to other dogs as they went.

"We should take a boat ride out to sea" Tam said as they walked.

"We could try and sneak on, how about that one?" Tramp said pointing to a large boat where a young man with black hair was standing next to the railing, watching as passengers got on.

"Let's go on this one" Orfeo replied running up to the boat and jumping on.

"Well it appears we have some dog passengers" the man said smiling at the dogs.

"Well good morning my name is Eric and I will be taking you out to sea. Now I have to remind you to please put your life jackets on and not to lean out to far."

"What kind of animals will be see?" asked a pretty little girl of seven.

"All sort, dolphins, seals, whales, plenty of birds, now the trip will last about an hour and a half. Please fell free to take picture and ask any questions about the animals we see, any questions?"

"Will we see sharks?" asked a boy of twelve.

"Possible, if we do I advise you not to get close, nasty temper."

"Is it true there are mermaids here?" asked a four year old girl.

"Yes there are they live far out but yes we may be very luck."

"Oh please mermaids do not exist" scoffed a boy of fifteen.

"Don't they? Well if that is what you think, but my Grandfather was once saved by a mermaid fifty years ago." Eric replied as the boat set off.

"What happened to him" asked the seven year old girl.

"Yes it sounds like a thrilling tale" her mother said.

"Well no one really knows for sure. My Grandfather was coming back from a fishing trip in a terrible storm. The rest of the crew managed to get into lifeboats, but he was thrown from the boat. This we know as my Great Uncle Larry can tell us. According to my Grandfather he was saved by a mermaid with a dark pink tail and long brown hair with hazel eyes. She then took him to cave in the cliffs and healed his cuts. She song a beautiful song and he fell to sleep. The next morning she arrived back and they saw to shore. He said her name was Pearl and that she was beautiful. Well my Grandmother got a shock when he walked through the door, she feared him dead."

"Did he ever see Pearl again?"

"As a matter of fact he did. It was about four years later he was out in his rowing boat and he saw her on the rocks. She swam over and he thanked her, but this time he was not alone, my Father was with him."

"Wow it was true."

"Oh yes Pearl gave my Grandfather a mermaid made from a Pearl, he carried till the day he died" Eric replied holding up a pearl mermaid on a long shell covered cord.

"DOLPHINS" running to the side the group gasped in delight as a pod of dolphins leapt graceful out of the water.

The passengers watched as the dolphins leaped out of the water swimming alongside the boat. As they passed a series of rock island they saw seals laid there with many more swimming, some even coming up to the boat and looking up at the passengers.

"Lovely day" said one seal to Tramp as he dived for some fish.

"Sure is" Tramp replied as the humans took photographs.

An hour later as lunch time arrived the boat pulled back into the harbour where they saw women with bright red hair watching for them, holding a young baby.

"Ariel it is wonderful to see you, this is my wife Ariel" Eric said stepping off the boat and hugging her.

"Did you have a good morning?" she asked as the passengers left.

"We did, how did you and Arista get on" he asked taking his daughter.

"Fine we were helping my Mother at the café" Ariel replied as the dogs got off.

Walking along to the beach the group dived in off some rocks as a smart looking seagull landed near by.

"Morning all" the bird called.

"Morning Scuttle" Tam called walking over to him.

"About time for lunch I say, care to join me?" Scuttle asked.

"Love to, haven't seen you in a couple of days" Orfeo replied.

"Well I've a family to feed, nice to meet Aurelia's family by the way" he replied as they reached The Atlantica Pub.

Glancing up at the sign Tramp saw it had a silver underwater city on it with a mermaid swimming near by.

"Scuttle you know about the sea, we just went on a boat trip and our guide told us his grandfather was saved by a mermaid. Do they really exist?" Tam asked as they ate stake and ale pie.

"EXIST! Of course they do, one my closest friends is one, honestly I though all dogs knew that and humans for that matter."

"We are live in land Scuttle" Tramp said.

"Yes you do mores the pity."

"Would we be able to meet her?"

"Of course you could, she would love to meet you all. In fact I am meeting her tonight at Dolphins Point, you could come along."

"Wow that would be great" Tam replied.

"Then it's a date, we'll see you then Scuttle" Tam replied saying goodbye.

That night the group stood on the beach at Dolphins Point with Scuttle waiting for his friend. Then their came a load splash and a mermaid with long dark brown hair and a midnight blue fin and bikini top appeared.

"Hi Scuttle, are these dogs friends of yours?" she asked swimming to a near by rock and sitting on it.

"Yes Tramp, Valentine, Tamora and their parents Orfeo and Colette."

"It's nice to meet you all, my name is Vanessa."

"Wow I never believed you were real" Tam replied walking closer.

"We are but we have little contact with humans."

"Why?" Colette asked.

"It is forbidden unless they are followers of The Old Ways, those who practice magic we can talk to. Only when a human life is in danger can we go near them, and then afterwards we can speak to that person."

"Then how come more humans do not realise you exist?" Tramp asked.

"Many of us do not stay with the human, many just leave them on a beach and swim away" Vanessa replied as she placed six glowing stones on the rocks, all giving of a brilliant white light.

The light allowed the dogs to see her more clearly showing her to be pale skinned that stood out against the dark blue of her tail and her blue eyes. Looking at her neck they saw a golden shell necklace, with a silver and shell tiara in her hair.

"Are you a princess Vanessa?" Tam asked pointing to the tiara.

"Yes I am, I am my parent's first born and so heir to the Kingdom."

"Wow that is amazing, how come you are allowed to talk to us?"

"You are animals we can talk to land animals and come to the surface so long as we are careful."

"Your home sounds an amazing place to live" Colette said a while later as Vanessa finished a description of the Kingdoms capital city.

"Well if you I could take you down there, my mother is an enchantress as am I. I know a very simple spell that allows land creatures to breath under water" she replied stroking Tam's soft fur.

"You could really do that?" Val asked in utter amazement.

"I could, so how about it?"

"You won't get in trouble will you?" Tramp asked.

"I would if you were humans, once when my Father was a teenager he once brought an escaped circus lion home with him."

"Seriously?" Tramp asked in amazement.

"Seriously my Grandpa hit the roof when he saw them, the lion stayed for two nights then went home. Trust me they will be happy to have you, they have said I can bring animal friends home as long as they are not dangerous."

"Well we are not to dangerous, alright then we will come with you" Orfeo said as the rest nodded.

Casting a spell over the dogs Vanessa watched as they dived into the water to join her, before leading them under water. As they swam down the dogs gasped at the world they saw. A few moments later the dolphins that gave the area its name came up to great them, with one swimming up to Vanessa.

"This is my friend Melody."

"Hi we do not often get dogs swimming here" the dolphin said.

"This is weird for us, we have just come to this area on vacation" Tam replied.

"Come on, we have to get back to my home, it is getting late and my parents will be starting to worry."

"You are right it is rather late" Colette said as she swam next to a dolphin.

Saying their goodbyes the group swam through the open sea till they reached a sprawling city that glistened white.

"This is my home city of Atlanta, come on."

"We've never seen a city so big before" Tramp said as they swam towards the palace.

Reaching the palace they found a mermaid with the same hair as Vanessa with a purple tail waiting at the entrance.

"Vanessa at last we were beginning to get concerned" the mermaid said hugging her.

"Sorry Mother I lost track of time with it being summer, I didn't worry you to much did I?"

"No you are eighteen after all, we were just wondered what you were doing, oh I see why you were late" the mermaid said looking at the dogs.

"These are my new friends Orfeo, Colette and their pups Tramp, Cosma, Valentine and Tamora, they will be staying the night."

"That is fine with me, you had best get you bed you look tired."

"I am, night Mother."

"Night sweetie."

Swimming up through the palace Vanessa showed them into a large room with three beds.

"You can sleep in here tonight, it is one of guest rooms, mine is the next floor up."

"It is a wonderful room, sleep well" Colette said smiling.

"You to" Vanessa replied leaving.

"The folks back home are never going to believe this" Val said setting down.

"Not in a million years, I am having trouble believing we are here myself" Cosma said.

"Buster and the rest are not going to believe us, never mind our folks back home" Orfeo replied yawning.

"Yeh we are going to have to explain tonight, but now I am tired" Tramp said as the group fell to sleep.

The following morning the group swam with Vanessa down to breakfast, there meeting her father and younger brother and sister. As they ate the dogs told of their life on land, in return hearing about life under the sea.

Leaving the table a while later Vanessa took them out into the city, all enjoying themselves at the morning market. After spending an hour there they left city swimming till Vanessa led them to a reef where they met Melody and a group of sea lions. A game of hide and seek ensued with the dogs trying their hardest to beet the seals. Swimming through a hole in the rocks Tramp watched as a shoal of silver fish passed him, before darting into a cave.

As the day and afternoon passed into evening the group headed back to the surface, surfacing at a beach near town. The sun was just beginning to set, turning the sky a mixture of pink, yellow and orange.

"It has been wonderful to meet you all, I hope you come back some time" Vanessa said sitting next to them on the beach.

"I hope so to, it was amazing to see your home" Tam said.

"We will not forget you Vanessa, goodbye" Orfeo said as the group left the beach.

Arriving back at the hotel they found that Scuttle had informed Buster and the rest of the group's underwater visit.

"We have been here a week now, we cannot stay much longer" said Colette the next morning as they played on the beach.

"Your right a week is a long time to be away, give it a couple more days" Trudy said watching as Tramp, Buster, Val and Pirate raced each other.

"Valentine" looking round they saw Rita walking up to them with her owns.

"Rita hi" Val replied running over.

"I'm going home tonight, I enjoyed meeting you Valentine."

"I am so glad I met you Rita."

"Goodbye Valentine you are a really nice dog."

"Bye Rita" Val said licking her cheek before she left.

"You alright Val?" Tramp asked.

"Me? Yeh I'm fine it's not like I knew her well, only met a week ago."

"Sometimes that's all it takes to fall for someone."

"It wouldn't have worked she lives in New York City."

"You could go with her, if you love her really lover her then go with her" Tramp replied as Rita played with her owners.

"I couldn't"

"You could."

"No Tramp my place is with my family and friends, besides she's a house pet."

That night the group dinned on fish and chips followed by ice cream, before heading to the pier to watch a show.

Two days later the group stood at the train station with Aurelia and her daughter Renata.

"It has been good to have you all here, Orfeo I am glad you are happy" Aurelia said.

"I am glad you are happy, Renata you have grown into a wonderful dog."

"It was good to see you Uncle Orfeo."

"I do not suppose there is any chance of you coming to visit?"

"No Orfeo there is not, my life is here now, I will never go back."

"Uncle Orfeo this place is my home I hardly remember where you live, I was only young when we fled. I have my life here with my husband and pups."

"It is a shame you feel like that, but given what happened I cannot blame you."

"I am glad you understand, goodbye" Aurelia said as the train pulled out of the station.

"They are happy here Orfeo" Colette whispered.

"I know Lette, I am glad of that, I hope I an see them again one day."

"I am sure we will" Colette replied as they watched the world go by.


	21. Stories end

Stories end

"Wow Dad you had an amazing life" Scamp said gazing at his Father in aw.

"You are right Scamp" Lady said as lay sat on the grass.

"Well now you all know my life story" Tramp said.

"So it was only a couple of months later that you and Mom met" Scamp said.

"That's right, best thing I ever did was meeting her, she saved me from the pound. When I think about it, it is strange how much has happened in a year" Tramp replied.

"I wish I could meet your family and friends Dad, they sound cool characters."

"Me to I would like to meet Grandpa" Colette said.

"Well I will have to take you all in a couple of day's time, best let things with Buster die down first. Yes they would like to meet you all, had it not been for the fighting and the risks you could have met sooner."

"So is that why you didn't tell us? To protect us?"

"Yes you would have been targets and I couldn't let that happen. But all that is over now, your Uncle Valentine and his gang the Freedom Ravens made sure of that. Yes in a couple of days I'll arrange a visit, best not to drop by on the off chance."

"Father we would not fit in with the, we are house dogs" Annette said.

"Do not worry you will all be fine, I have met some of them and they are wonderful dogs" Lady said.

"Not all street dogs hate house dogs Annette" Angel said glaring at her.

"I would feel embarrassed going there Angel I am a house dog."

"Oh come on Ann you'll be fine" Scamp said.

"You are more like our Father Scamp so you will say that, you did runaway after all. I am not, neither are Colette and Danielle."

"Ann that's not fair. I want to meet Dads friends and family" Colette replied.

"I am pleased to hear that Colette, I will make arrangements" Tramp said as the rest walked inside.

Looking up at the stars that night Tramp smiled as he played his paw over Lady's as she cuddled up to him.

"_I made the right choice, am happy here_" Tramp though as he turned to her, both looking at each with eyes full of love.


End file.
